Sposób na miłość
by fanka77
Summary: Byli sobie przeznaczeni. Wiedział to każdy, kto na nich spojrzał. Skoro jednak sami nie odważyli się nic z tym zrobić, należało im pomóc... M tak dla pewności
1. Chapter 1

1.

- _O cholera!-_ pomyślał, kiedy otworzył rankiem oczy, czując ciężar na swojej piersi. Spojrzał w dół i ją zobaczył… Leżała z głową wtuloną w jego ramię, oddychając spokojnie i głęboko, pogrążona w głębokim śnie i…naga… Kiedy zrozumiał, że i on jest w stroju Adama, już wiedział, że stało się to, o czym marzył od tak dawna, lecz ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie również, że nie pamięta szczegółów ostatniej nocy, choć bardzo by tego pragnął. Było, nie było, kochał się (wszystko na to wskazywało) z Sue, jedyną miłością swojego życia. Pytanie tylko, jak do tego doszło?

Od dobrego kwadransa usiłował skojarzyć fakty, ale z miernym skutkiem. Jedyne, co pamiętał, to impreza urodzinowa agenta Jeffries'a, którą zorganizowali w tym nowym klubie nocnym „Cloud 9" i pierwsze dwa drinki, które wypił wspólnie z Crash'em i resztą paczki. Później…ciemna plama.

Przez cały ten czas, gdy próbował sobie przypomnieć, nie potrafił oderwać oczu od śpiącej dziewczyny. Była taka piękna, delikatna i pociągająca z tymi włosami, częściowo rozrzuconymi na poduszce, a częściowo okrywającymi jej obnażone ciało. Żadna inna kobieta przed nią, nie wzbudzała w nim tak głębokich i ckliwych uczuć, jak Sue, żadnej nie kochał do tego stopnia i z żadną, nie czuł takiego strachu, związanego z wyznaniem uczuć. Ta miłość opętała go od pierwszego wejrzenia, pięć długich lat temu, a on wciąż jej tego nie powiedział (chyba…). Cholera! Nie pamiętał, jak to się stało, jak po raz pierwszy wziął ją w ramiona, choć to powinno być najważniejsze wspomnienie jego życia! Nie pamiętał, czy w chwili, gdy się kochali, powiedział jej to, co powinien już od dawna powiedzieć, że kocha ją do szaleństwa, że tylko dla niej żyje i oddycha, że tylko jej pragnie. Tymczasem byli tutaj, teraz, w jego łóżku, razem, wtuleni w siebie, a on nie miał pojęcia, co dalej! Był przerażony… Bał się reakcji Sue na tę, skądinąd, niespodziewaną sytuację. Ona nie była typem kobiety, która idzie do łóżka z kim popadnie, nie jego Sue… Zawsze się szanowała i Bóg mu świadkiem, że i on szanował ją, więc, jakim cudem wylądowali w jego sypialni? Nie to, żeby żałował… Nigdy… Noc spędzona w jej ramionach, była jego największym przywilejem i skarbem, kłopot tylko w tym, że nie kojarzył szczegółów… Jak miał jej wytłumaczyć, że nie tylko obudziła się w jego ramionach, ale że między nimi, wydarzyło się znacznie więcej, niż by tego chciała? Nie śmiał marzyć, by dostrzegła w nim kogoś więcej, niż partnera i najlepszego przyjaciela, nie z jego reputacją łamacza niewieścich serc - Sir Jacka…

- _Boże, co teraz?...-_ pomyślał niespokojnie, kiedy dziewczyna w jego ramionach poruszyła się lekko, dając znak, że właśnie się budzi…- _Nie chcę jej stracić… Nie mogę!_

Spanikowany, chwycił się ostatniej deski ratunku, jaka przyszła mu do głowy i zamknął oczy, udając, że śpi… Był tchórzem, wiedział o tym doskonale, ale nie potrafił inaczej, nie po tym, co zaszło i czego sam nie rozumiał…

- _Wybacz, kochanie…_- pomyślał błagalnie.- _Wybacz…_

Budziła się powoli, czując ciepło i przyjemny, acz zgoła nieoczekiwany aromat. Znała ten zapach… Męski i delikatny zarazem, doprowadzał ją zawsze do szaleństwa, ilekroć była na tyle blisko, by go poczuć. Tylko, jakim cudem pachniał tak intensywnie? Jakim cudem, tak mocno czuła zapach Jacka, leżąc w łóżku?... Tknięta niejasnym przeczuciem, ostrożnie otworzyła oczy, by z przerażeniem stwierdzić, że nie tylko nie była we własnej sypialni, w swoim własnym łóżku, ale jeszcze na dodatek, była goła, jak święty turecki i jak gdyby nigdy nic, leżała wtulona w ramiona równie nagiego (seksownego, jak cholera) faceta swoich marzeń- Jacka Hudsona…

- O kurczę!- jęknęła, gwałtownie się zrywając. Ręka Jacka, obejmująca ją dotąd w pasie, opadła na łóżko, ale wyglądało na to, że spał dalej… Z niedowierzaniem patrzyła, jak obiekt jej miłości, kompletnie roznegliżowany ( pomijając mały -w sensie „mikroskopijny"- skrawek prześcieradła, okrywający najbardziej intymne części ciała), leży wyciągnięty w swoim łóżku, oddychając miarowo.

Nie musiała być Einsteinem, by wiedzieć, że to jego dom, jego sypialnia i jego łóżko, tylko, jak do jasnej cholery, się tutaj znalazła? Nie to, żeby miała coś przeciwko… Od dawna nocami o tym śniła, czasem nawet tak realnie, że aż wstyd było o tym myśleć. W swoich snach oddawała mu się namiętnie i bez końca, ale to jednak, zawsze były tylko sny, szczególnie, że dla Jacka nie istniała, jako kobieta, której mógłby pragnąć, a już na pewno, nie, jako obiekt głębszego uczucia. Co do tego, nie miała wątpliwości, zresztą zawsze tak było… Mężczyźni ją podrywali licząc, że jako głucha, bez wahania da im czego chcą, bo nie ma lepszych opcji, a gdy widzieli, że jest nieugięta, szybko tracili zainteresowanie. Sytuacja z Jackiem różniła się o tyle, że od lat był jej najlepszym przyjacielem i partnerem. Nie czuł nic więcej i nie liczyła na to, by poczuł. Teraz jednak, miała poważny orzech do zgryzienia… Jakimś cudem, wylądowali razem w łóżku i nie była na tyle naiwna, by nie widzieć, że uprawiali seks. Należało więc, postawić sobie zasadnicze pytanie… Co teraz?

Tylko Bóg raczył to wiedzieć, bo ona, nie miała zielonego pojęcia…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Najostrożniej, jak mogła, zaczęła wysuwać się z łóżka, usiłując nie patrzeć na teraz już totalnie nagiego (bo z tego wszystkiego zapomniała, że okrywa ich to samo prześcieradło, którym właśnie się owinęła) i – O MATKO! –JAKŻE GORĄCEGO!- Jacka, lecz zapomniała o jednym, drobnym szczególe… Tym, mianowicie, że gdzie była ona, tam był jej pies, o którego w tym momencie się potknęła i z hukiem wylądowała na podłodze „budząc" obiekt swych westchnień i pożądania jednocześnie…

- Co, do….?- zawołał, udając zdezorientowanego i rozglądając się po pokoju.

Biedna Sue, leżała plackiem na dywanie, licząc, że Jack może jeszcze zaśnie i da jej możliwość taktycznego odwrotu, nim dowie się, co tu zaszło. Nic z tego… Jej ukochany, czworonożny alarm, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wskoczył na łóżko Hudsona, wesoło komunikując mu swoją obecność, a co za tym idzie, obecność swojej pani….

- Levi?- spytał „zdumiony" Sparky.- Co ty tu robisz, kolego i gdzie twoja pani?- dodał, doskonale wiedząc, że Sue gra na zwłokę i widzi go w wielkim lustrze jego garderoby. Mógłby odpuścić tę farsę, ale szczerze mówiąc chciał, by ona wiedziała, że i on wie. Dzięki temu, mógłby powoli się do niej zbliżyć. Miałby pretekst, by spróbować zawalczyć o coś więcej, niż przyjaźń… Mówią, że mężczyzna dochodzi przez seks, do miłości, a kobieta przez miłość, do seksu. Jeśli chodziło o niego, było na odwrót i niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż by Sue czuła podobnie… Marzył, by oddała mu się właśnie dlatego, że go kocha…

Powoli rozejrzał się po pokoju, zganiając goldena z łóżka i chwytając za bokserki leżące obok, po czym przechylił się na stronę, gdzie „przyczaiła się" dziewczyna i wciąż udając zaskoczonego jej widokiem, powiedział:

- Sue?...

- Jack…- wyjąkała, czerwona, jak piwonia, desperacko zaciskając ręce na prześcieradle, które tak niefortunnie się wokół niej zaplątało, że z trudem ukrywało resztki jej „skromności".

Bez pośpiechu, przesuwał wzrokiem wzdłuż jej odkrytego uda, poprzez ledwo zakryte piersi i nagie ramiona, powodując jej drżenie, aż wreszcie doszedł do jej twarzy i ich oczy się spotkały…

- Jack, ja… Ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć…- wyszeptała, uciekając od niego wzrokiem, by nie widział, co w tej chwili czuła. Wciąż jeszcze leżała na ziemi i po chwili, poczuła jego dłonie, delikatnie pomagające jej wstać. Pozwoliła mu się podnieść, lecz uparcie unikała jego wzroku, patrząc tępo w dół.

- Sue…- wyszeptał, z trudem panując nad pragnieniem porwania jej w objęcia, chociaż wiedział, że nie słyszała. To dlatego, jego dłonie ześlizgnęły się zmysłowo po jej nagich ramionach na wysokość jej wzroku i przeliterowały powoli: - **Spójrz na mnie…**

Wciąż się wahała, więc uniósł palec i podłożył pod jej podbródek, skłaniając ją delikatnie do posłuszeństwa. Nie miała możliwości mu odmówić, dlatego ostatecznie, znów zajrzała mu w oczy.

- Cokolwiek tu się zdarzyło…- zaczął powoli.- … nie zmienia faktu, że bardzo cię szanuję i nigdy nie przestanę… Zapewne zastanawiasz się, jak się tutaj znalazłaś?...- spytał delikatnie, a ona tylko wstydliwie się uśmiechnęła.- Uwierz mi, ja też…- przyznał.- I nie mówię tego dlatego, by się wytłumaczyć!- dodał zaraz.- Nie wiem, nie pamiętam, co zdarzyło się tej nocy, Sue i to jest szczera prawda, ale chcę byś wiedziała, że nie zamierzam uciekać przed żadnymi konsekwencjami, jakie z tego wynikają….- zapewniał, a ona weszła mu w słowo.

- Jack… ja…

- Sue, proszę! Pozwól mi powiedzieć, to co chcę ci powiedzieć…- szepnął błagalnie, a gdy delikatnym uśmiechem wyraziła zgodę, ciągnął dalej.- Wszystko wskazuje na to, że ostatniej nocy się kochaliśmy. Nie wiem, jak do tego doszło, bo ostatnie, co pamiętam, to drink na przyjęciu Jeffries'a…

- To tak, jak ja…- mruknęła.

- Tym nie mniej, fakt pozostaje faktem. Nie zauważyłem zabezpieczeń, a nie sądzę, byś brała pigułki, albo coś…- mówił, patrząc, jak cała pokrywała się szkarłatem.

- Ja nigdy jeszcze…- wyznała zupełnie zawstydzona i jego serce drgnęło z radości. Był jej pierwszym! Szkoda tylko, że tego nie pamiętał…

- Wiem, Sue…Wiem, że się szanujesz….- powiedział zaraz.- Dlatego uważam, że w świetle zaistniałych okoliczności, powinniśmy rozważyć jedyne, rozsądne wyjście…- dodał.

- Zapomnijmy o tym, Jack…- wtrąciła szybko, myśląc, że to właśnie chciał powiedzieć.- Ja nie mam żalu. Jeśli do czegoś doszło, do zapewne dlatego, że oboje daliśmy się ponieść chwili słabości. Rozumiem, to…- wyszeptała.

- Sue… Ty nie rozumiesz.- powiedział zdecydowanie, patrząc jej w oczy.- To, co tu się stało, zmienia wszystko między nami. Ja nie uciekam, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił…

- Więc, czego oczekujesz, Jack, bo sama już nie wiem, co myśleć?- powiedziała cicho.

- Oczekuję, Sue, że w świetle zaistniałych okoliczności, za mnie wyjdziesz….- wyszeptał jednym tchem, nie odrywając od niej wzroku, a szczęka blondynki opadła w dół. Mogła spodziewać się wszystkiego, ale nie tego…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

- Że, jak? – wykrzyknęła zaszokowana jego propozycją. Zawsze wiedziała, że Sparky ma szlachetne serce, ale tym razem, to już chyba przesadził… Po jednej nocy, której, tak na marginesie, żadne z nich nie pamiętało, był gotów ożenić się z dziewczyną, której nie kocha, tylko dlatego, że czuł się odpowiedzialny, bo, najłagodniej mówiąc, uczynił ją kobietą!

- Nie mówisz poważnie…- wyszeptała.

- Jestem bardzo poważny, Sue…- odparł stanowczo.- Niezależnie od tego, czy ostatniej nocy, oboje daliśmy się ponieść chwili, czy nie i tak zachowałem się skrajnie nieodpowiedzialnie, kochając się z tobą bez zachowania należytej ostrożności…- tłumaczył.- Bardzo możliwe, że zaszłaś w ciążę Sue, a nawet jeśli nie, to nie zmienia faktu, że odebrałem ci coś, co chciałaś zapewne zachować dla swojego męża. Dlatego myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli się pobierzemy. Znamy się od lat, Sue, ufamy sobie i zależy nam na sobie, przynajmniej, tak myślę…- dodał, spoglądając na nią z wyczekiwaniem w nadziei, że potwierdzi. Jeśli nie zaprzeczy, miał duże szanse, by sprawić, żeby pokochała go równie mocno, co on kochał ją.

Nie zaprzeczyła…

- To prawda…- wyszeptała.

- Sama widzisz… Wiem, że mnie nie kochasz.- tu drgnęła, lecz nie zwrócił na to uwagi i ciągnął dalej…- Rozumiem to, jak również twoje wahanie. Sądzę jednak, że mamy duże szanse na to, by nasze małżeństwo było udane i szczęśliwe. Chciałbym tego, Sue. Wiem, że potrafię się tobą zaopiekować i dać ci szczęście, na jakie zasługujesz, więc proszę… Przemyśl to, dobrze?- powiedział łagodnie dotykając jej policzka.

- Jack…- odezwała się cichutko.- Ja naprawdę nie oczekuję… Nie chcę cię zmuszać…do niczego… Skoro do czegoś doszło, to pewnie dlatego, że i ja tego chciałam, choć, podobnie jak ty, nie pamiętam. Nie czuj się zobowiązany tylko dlatego, że to był mój pierwszy raz…- mówiła powoli, zawstydzona.- Prawdę mówiąc, ulżyło mi, że stało się to z tobą, z moim najlepszym i najbliższym przyjacielem, a nie z jakimś obcym mężczyzną…- szepnęła skrępowana.- Nie mogłabym prosić o więcej, nie w mojej sytuacji…

- Co ty mówisz, Sue?...- spytał zupełnie zbity z tropu.- W jakiej sytuacji?

- Bo widzisz… Tych kilku mężczyzn, z którymi się spotykałam uważało, że skoro jestem głucha, to … Najogólniej rzecz biorąc, oczekiwali, że im się oddam, bo nie mam innych perspektyw, nikt inny mnie nie zechce…- przyznała przygnębiona.

- Co? To niemożliwe! Jak można być tak okrutnym?- syknął z wściekłości na tych padalców, którzy w taki ohydny sposób próbowali ją wykorzystać.

- Ale takie są fakty… Jestem głucha. Mam niewielkie szanse na męża i rodzinę, dlatego cieszę się, że to byłeś ty i nie oczekuję niczego więcej. Nie czuj się zobowiązany wobec mnie, Jack. Ja też rozumiem, że mnie nie kochasz i robisz to, bo masz szlachetny charakter. Doceniam twoje poświęcenie…- dodała.

- Sue…- szepnął.- To nie tak. Nie zaproponowałem ci małżeństwa, bo czuję się za ciebie odpowiedzialny. Zrobiłem to, bo wiem, że razem możemy być szczęśliwi. Zależy mi na tobie…- powiedział.- Bardzo… Nieważne, czy jesteś w ciąży, czy nie. Potrzebuję cię, oboje się potrzebujemy. Tak naprawdę, odkąd nasi przyjaciele pozakładali rodziny, nie mamy tutaj nikogo innego, tylko siebie, Sue… Naprawdę uważam, że może nam się udać, jeśli tylko damy sobie szansę…

- Sama nie wiem…- westchnęła. Tak bardzo chciała, by te oświadczyny miały inny charakter, by robił to, ponieważ ją kocha, ale wiedziała też, że nawet, jeśli jest tylko jej przyjacielem, to z nikim innym nie czuła takiego spokoju, bezpieczeństwa, takiego szczęścia…

- Zastanów się nad tym, Sue…- poprosił znowu.- Zrobię śniadanie, a ty w tym czasie, możesz wziąć prysznic i przemyśleć sprawę. Ręczniki są na półce…- dodał z uśmiechem i łagodnie pogładził jej policzek, po czym chwycił jeansy i wyszedł z sypialni.

Stała tam przez dłuższą chwilę, niezdolna się ruszyć, zrobić cokolwiek, niezdolna myśleć. Dopiero Levi, szturchając ją swym mokrym nosem, przypomniał jej o reszcie świata i drgnęła, jakby przebudzona ze snu.

- Idę, idę…- powiedziała cicho do psa i po chwili stała pod strumieniem wody, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć Jackowi. Jego propozycja była bardzo kusząca…. Może, gdyby ją przyjęła, gdyby za niego wyszła, mogłaby po ślubie postarać się, by pokochał ją jeśli nie z równą siłą, co siła jej własnej miłości, to może chociaż troszeczkę? Pragnął jej… Tego była pewna. Widziała, jak wodził po niej wzrokiem, gdy leżała na ziemi. Zresztą, gdyby jej nie pożądał, nie wylądowaliby tu, gdzie obudzili się dzisiaj, w jego domu, sypialni, w jego łóżku… Może to dobry początek. Może przez seks sprawi, by się w niej zakochał? W końcu, nie takie rzeczy dzieją się na świecie, chyba…

Kiedy wreszcie opuściła kabinę, osuszyła ciało i wysuszyła włosy, ubrała swoją sukienkę, która jakimś cudem wciąż pozostała nieskazitelnie prosta i powoli ruszyła do kuchni, skąd kusił ją zapach omletu, pomieszany z aromatem kawy i tak apetyczny, że poczuła burczenie w brzuchu. Była głodna, jak wilk, ale co się dziwić? W końcu, sądząc po wyglądzie sypialni, nocy nie próżnowali… Nim weszła, westchnęła głęboko. Znała już odpowiedź. Teraz musiała jeszcze mu jej udzielić…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Kiedy weszła do kuchni, zareagował tak samo, jak wczoraj wieczorem, gdy przyszła do klubu- jego serce na sekundę zatrzymało się w biegu, a potem przyśpieszyło do niewiarygodnej prędkości, podobnie, jak puls. Oddech miał płytki, a na czole pojawiły mu się kropelki potu. Wszystko dlatego, że była piękna… Z ledwością opanował pragnienie, które zżerało go od środka i biorąc się w garść, z uśmiechem zaproponował, by usiadła.

- Zrobiłem omlet. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz z groszkiem?- spytał łagodnie.

- Bardzo.- odparła, z tym samym uśmiechem, który zawsze przyprawiał go o drżenie kolan.- Dziękuję, Jack…- dodała.

- To dla mnie przyjemność, Sue… Zawsze ty dla mnie gotowałaś. Nigdy nie miałem okazji się zrewanżować.- odparł, nalewając jej kawy do kubka.- Nie umiem wiele w kuchni, ale tej jednej rzeczy nauczyła mnie mama i chyba nie jest najgorszy?- zachichotał, gdy połknęła pierwszy kęs, chcąc odciągnąć nieco moment, w którym ogłosi mu swoją decyzję.

- Jest bardzo smaczny!- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.- Widzę przed tobą spore możliwości, jeśli chodzi o kulinaria. Masz talent!- pochwaliła go.

- Obawiam się, Sue, że mnie przeceniasz…- powiedział z ciepłym światełkiem w oczach, patrząc, jak z apetytem pochłaniała swojego omleta.- To tylko dobry przepis. Nic więcej…- dodał skromnie, mile połechtany jej pochwałą.

- To nieprawda i dobrze o tym wiesz, Sparky. Nawet dobry przepis na nic się nie zda, gdy nie masz predyspozycji do gotowania. Zawsze w potrawie będzie brak tego czegoś, co indywidualnie definiuje każdego kucharza. Ten omlet, to cały ty, Jack…- ciągnęła.

- Nie rozumiem…- przyznał. Czasem nawet on nie nadążał za tokiem jej myślenia.

- Dobry kucharz wkłada swoją duszę w to, co gotuje, cząstkę siebie i ty zrobiłeś to, przygotowując ten omlet.- wyjaśniała powoli jedząc.- Jest w tym twoja łagodność, klasa, a jednocześnie, odrobina pikanterii, czyli wszystko to, czym ty sam w istocie jesteś…- uśmiechnęła się lekko, a jej oczy rozbłysły.- Przynajmniej, z mojego punktu widzenia…- szepnęła.

- Uważasz, że mam klasę?- zachichotał.- Mimo wszystko?

- Owszem.- przyznała szczerze.- Znam niewielu mężczyzn, którzy ją mają, ale wśród nich, ty wiedziesz prym. Oczywiście, że masz klasę, Jack. I nie „mimo wszystko", lecz właśnie dlatego…- dodała, czerwieniąc się.

- I pikanterię?- naciskał przekornie, choć wiedział, że ją zawstydza. Nie mógł się jednak oprzeć chęci spoglądania na nią w tym stanie. Była taka śliczna…

- Co do tego, to mogę tylko przypuszczać, bo zapewne, podobnie jak ja, nie pamiętasz, jak sprawdzaliśmy to w nocy…- powiedziała cichutko, nabierając koloru dojrzałej wiśni i opuszczając wzrok z zażenowania.

Nawet nie zauważyła, jak stanął tuż obok i znajomym ruchem uniósł jej twarz tak, by go widziała. Potem, powoli pochylił głowę i pocałował ją…

Nie pamiętała, jak całował ją nocą, ale miała jedno malutkie wspomnienie, które dało jej jakie takie porównanie - pocałunek w biurze Callahan'a i Merced'a. Tamto, co prawda, była szybka reakcja na niespodziewaną akcję, ale była nadzwyczaj przyjemna. Ten pocałunek jednak, niewiele miał wspólnego z tamtym… Początkowo delikatny, szybko nabrał tej cechy, co do której nie była pewna, stając się zmysłową, głęboką i niezaprzeczalnie pikantną pieszczotą jego cudownych ust. Jej ciało instynktownie zareagowało na jego wargi i poddało im się bez oporów, pozwalając, by płynęła przez nie niewysłowiona fala przyjemnych dreszczy, jakie w niej wywoływał. Dłonie Sue powędrowały ku twarzy Jacka i delikatnie przyciągnęły go bliżej, pogłębiając kontakt, tak, że ich języki splotły się wreszcie w odwiecznym rytuale kochanków, a z ust wyleciały ciche westchnienia. Całował ją długo, bardzo długo i marzyła, by nigdy nie skończył, ale jak to mówią, wszystko co dobre, wreszcie się kończy i Jack niechętnie się od niej odsunął.

- To, tak gwoli zweryfikowania twojej tezy…- powiedział wciąż drżącym z pożądania głosem (dziękował Bogu, że tego nie słyszała, bo ogrom jego podniecenia mógłby ją przerazić i jeszcze uciekłaby, gdzie raki zimują…).- Czy rozwiałem choć w części twoje wątpliwości?- spytał, patrząc na zaskoczoną dziewczynę. Nie wyglądała na złą, a śmiał nawet twierdzić, że była pod niejakim wrażeniem jego umiejętności, sądząc po jej reakcji. Nie tylko go nie odepchnęła, ale oddała pocałunek i to tak, że ledwie się pohamował, by nie zanieść jej z powrotem do sypialni i nie odświeżyć pamięci im obojgu, na co niewątpliwie miał teraz ochotę…

- Eeeee… Bardzo efektywna prezentacja.- wyjąkała, z trudem opierając się pożądaniu, które nią zawładnęło.

- Ale czy rozwiała twoje wątpliwości?- zapytał raz jeszcze.

- Tak.- szepnęła.- Ten omlet, to istotnie cały ty…- odparła.

- Dziękuję, Sue. Starałem się.- mrugnął, wracając na swój stołek i dając dziewczynie czas na uspokojenie się. Ledwie jednak doszła do siebie po kawie, posiłku i „prezentacji", a jej serce znowu drgnęło, kiedy ponowił poranny temat.

- Zastanowiłaś się? - zapytał łagodnie, z troskliwym światełkiem w oku.- Czy byłabyś skłonna dać szansę temu, co zaczęliśmy w nocy, nawet jeśli żadną miarą nie pamiętamy, jak to się stało? Czy byłabyś skłonna zaryzykować i wyjść za mnie?

- Tak, Jack. Zastanowiłam się…- odpowiedziała powoli, modląc się, by nie zauważył, co czuła w istocie, jaka euforia ją opanowała.

- I jaka jest twoja odpowiedź, Sue?

- Moja odpowiedź brzmi: „tak". Jeśli uważasz, że mamy szansę, byłabym niemądra, gdybym nie spróbowała. Jeśli jesteś tego pewien, wyjdę za ciebie…- odparła cicho, ale na tyle wyraźnie, by zrozumiał.

Radość, to zdecydowanie zbyt słabe określenie na to, co czuł w tej chwili. Euforia? Szczęście? Stanowczo bliżej, ale i tak to tylko namiastka prawdy. A prawda była taka, że gdyby mógł, już stałby z nią przed pastorem, bo w tym momencie, ziściły się jego sny. Zamiast tego, ledwo powstrzymując się przed wzięciem jej w ramiona i zacałowaniem, z uśmiechem powiedział tylko:

- W takim razie, załatwione… Pobierzemy się najszybciej, jak to możliwe i obiecuję ci, Sue, że zrobię, co tylko możliwe, byś była szczęśliwa. Przysięgam!- dodał.

- Wiem, Jack i przysięgam ci to samo…- szepnęła, gdy wreszcie ją objął i przytulił.

Stało się. Najpierw spędziła z nim noc, a teraz za niego wychodzi. Szkoda tylko, że on nie robi tego z miłości. Gdyby tak było, nie potrzebowałaby niczego więcej do szczęścia. Gdyby tylko ją kochał…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

- Jack? - odezwała się po dłuższej chwili, gdy tak stali wtuleni w siebie, nic więcej nie mówiąc.

- Tak, Sue?- spojrzał na nią z lekką paniką, bojąc się, że zmieniła zdanie. Był gotów na wszystko, byle ją zatrzymać…

- Co im powiemy?- zapytała cicho.- Naszym przyjaciołom?- dodała zaraz, widząc jego zdziwienie.

- A co mamy powiedzieć?- odparł.- Zwyczajnie, że się pobieramy…- uśmiechnął się.

- I co? Tak ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki, po pięciu latach przyjaźni, wchodzimy i obwieszczamy, że się pobieramy? Zaczną zadawać pytania i co im odpowiemy? Aaaaa… Sami wiecie…- tu machnęła ręką-… napiliśmy się wczoraj, jak bąki i poszliśmy do łóżka, a jako że zapomnieliśmy użyć gumki, doszliśmy do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie na wszelki wypadek założyć obrączki?- wydukała, czerwieniąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie.

- Sue!- był zdumiony, ale i rozbawiony jej „szczerością". Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by używała podobnego słownictwa!

- No, przecież taka jest prawda, ale nie możemy im tego powiedzieć!- jęknęła.

Patrzył na nią z ukrywanym starannie bólem. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, ile dla niego znaczyła ostatnia noc, ile znaczy dla niego ich przyszłe małżeństwo, ona… Od tych pięciu lat, była sensem jego egzystencji, powodem do życia, kiedy na ciężkiej akcji bywało z nim krucho. Tylko dla niej zawsze wracał, tylko dla Sue…

- To tylko jeden z powodów…- przypomniał delikatnie. -… i na pewno nie ten, który powinniśmy ogłaszać.- zachichotał, by nieco ją rozluźnić (nie mówiąc o sobie…).- Po drugie… Lucy zawsze twierdziła, że mamy się ku sobie, niezależnie od tego, czy to była prawda, czy też nie.- mówił powoli, uważnie studiując jej twarz, lecz nawet jeśli coś poczuła, w związku z ostatnim zdaniem, nie dała tego po sobie poznać…- Dlatego pozwólmy, żeby znów dodała swoje dwa, do dwóch i niech znów wyjdzie jej pięć.- zaproponował lekkim tonem, choć w środku wszystko w nim szalało. Matematyka Lucy miała sens, przynajmniej, jeśli chodziło o niego…

- Mamy udawać zakochanych?- zapytała zdumiona, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że ze swojej strony nie musiała wcale tego robić. Była w nim zakochana od tak dawna, że czasem miała wrażenie, że całe życie, nawet zanim go poznała. Był ucieleśnieniem jej nastoletnich i młodzieńczych fantazji, był tym „jedynym", na którego czekała, odkąd tylko zrozumiała, że jest zdolna do miłości, jej ideałem…

- Słowo „udawać" nie jest tym, o którym myślałem…- odpowiedział powoli.- Uważam, że znacznie lepiej brzmi „zachowywać się, jak zaręczeni"…- sprostował.- W końcu i tak się pobieramy. To chyba naturalne, że będziemy chodzić, trzymając się za ręce, czy całując od czasu do czasu?- zauważył dyskretnie podekscytowany myślą, że spełniają się jego najskrytsze fantazje. Od pięciu lat śnił o czymś takim, a może nawet dłużej, zanim się spotkali i jego świat zawirował. Odkąd, w jego życiu, zjawiła się Sue, zrozumiał, dlaczego jego poprzednie związki zawiodły. Żadna z jego poprzednich dziewczyn nie była tą, na którą czekał, nie była jego przeznaczeniem. Dopiero Sue go przebudziła. Z chwilą, gdy weszła do jego biura żądając transferu, wiedział, a każdy kolejny dzień, który spędzał u jej boku, tylko go w tym utwierdzał. Znalazł miłość swojego życia, „_tę jedyną_" i skoro los podarował mu taką szansę, był gotów ją wykorzystać za wszelką cenę. Sprawi, by go pokochała. Zaczeka, ile będzie trzeba, bo przecież będą razem aż do późnej starości i miał nadzieję, że nawet po śmierci…

- Może i masz rację?- powiedziała.- Może, to najlepsze wyjście…

- Tak uważam, Sue. Nikogo w ten sposób nie oszukujemy, nic im nie wmawiamy. Niech interpretują nasze zachowanie, jak im wygodnie, a my nie musimy ich poprawiać. Po co? Cała reszta, to nasza prywatna sprawa, tylko twoja i moja. Nasz sekret…- dodał cicho i Sue poczuła dreszczyk emocji. Mieli sekret…

- Nasza tajemnica…- szepnęła. Zawsze zastanawiała się, jak to jest dzielić z kimś tak intymny sekret i teraz miała okazję się przekonać, że to bardzo przyjemne uczucie. Owszem, ona i Lucy, za panieńskich czasów jej przyjaciółki, miewały swoje malutkie tajemnice, znane tylko im dwóm, ale to było zupełnie co innego. Ona i Jack, zawarli pakt właściwy tylko ludziom, którzy nie mogą być już bardziej połączeni, niż oni po ostatniej nocy. Ich tajemnica, to było misterium ciał i dusz, które wkrótce staną się jednym, sekret namiętności i miłości, przynajmniej w jej wypadku...

- Tak, Sue. Nasza i nikogo innego.- potwierdził, delikatnie poprawiając jej zabłąkany lok, który opadł na policzek ukochanej. Tym jednym małym gestem sprawił, że jej serce przyśpieszyło, a ciało przeszyła fala przyjemności. Tylko Jack potrafił tak na nią wpłynąć, żaden inny mężczyzna przed nim.

- A więc, dobrze, Sparky. Niech to będzie nasz sekret, a reszta, niech myśli, co chce…- uśmiechnęła się.

- Cieszę się, że się ze sobą zgadzamy!- mrugnął zabawnie, ucieszony jej reakcją.

- Ja też, Jack…- odpowiedziała już nieco bardziej zrelaksowana. Zważywszy na okoliczności, była mniej zakłopotana i sztywna, niż mogła to sobie kiedyś wyobrazić, a wszystko dlatego, że była z nim…

- Myślę, że powinniśmy poćwiczyć…- szepnął powoli, przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej.

- O? A to, dlaczego?...- odparła drżącym głosem, czując napływające pożądanie.

- By uniknąć plotek. No, wiesz, że jesteśmy mało wiarygodni…- mówił kusząco, pochylając ku niej twarz.

- W tym układzie, to chyba niezły pomysł…- powiedziała i po sekundzie zaledwie, ich usta się połączyły.- _To zdecydowanie dobry pomysł…_- pomyślała, poddając się jego „ćwiczeniom". Przecież, powinni być wiarygodni…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Kiedy, godzinę później odwoził ją do domu, wszystko w nim śpiewało. Jakakolwiek siła sprawiła, że on i Sue stali się parą, był gotowy stawiać jej pomniki i składać pod nimi wieńce, by wyrazić swoją wdzięczność.

Nie dość, że obudził się w ramionach ukochanej kobiety (choć tu, jego satysfakcja była połowiczna, bo nie wiedział, jak się w nich znalazł), to jeszcze na dodatek, ta kobieta, jego bogini i miłość, zgodziła się spędzić z nim resztę swojego życia.

Nieważne, że go nie kochała. On kochał za nich oboje i wierzył, był święcie przekonany, że może przekonać ją tą miłością, że może zdobyć jej wzajemność. Może jeszcze nie teraz, ale kiedyś, jeśli bardzo się postara… Wiedział, że może tak być, bo czuł, że nie był jej obojętny. Jej pocałunki o tym dobitnie świadczyły. Z pewnością go pragnęła, jeśli nawet nie tak mocno, jak on pożądał jej, to na tyle silnie, by odczuwać przyjemność, kiedy ją całował, by pragnąć więcej… Czuł, że tego właśnie chciała, kiedy jej dłonie delikatnie przyciągały bliżej jego twarz, gdy jej wargi tak słodko odpowiadały na pieszczotę jego ust, gdy jej język pieścił jego język… Między nimi, z pewnością, była chemia, a to już dobry początek, by walczyć o całą resztę.

- _Boże! Wychodzę za niego! Wychodzę za Jacka!-_ myślała, bliska ekstazy.

Jeszcze wczoraj, nie śmiała marzyć, że Sparky spojrzy na nią inaczej, niż na przyjaciółkę i partnerkę, a to, że jej się oświadczy? To była nierealna fantazja dziewczyny, która wiedziała, że to niemożliwe i jej jedynym pocieszeniem były snute nocami marzenia. Tymczasem, dzisiaj obudziła się w jego objęciach, odmieniona na zawsze dzięki nocy, która z nim spędziła. Nie tylko stała się kobietą, stała się jego kobietą, co on sam usankcjonował, prosząc ją o rękę. Fakt, wolałaby, aby padł na kolana i wyznał jej przy tym swą dozgonną, szaleńczą i wieczną miłość, ale dotąd, nie miała szans nawet na pocałunek, dlatego musiała być cierpliwa. Wiedziała, czuła, że nie jest mu obojętna. Gdyby tak było, nie całowałby jej pomimo tego, że byli sami i nie w ten sposób… Pożądał jej, co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości i miała nadzieję, że dzięki temu pożądaniu, będzie mogła zyskać coś jeszcze- jego uczucie. Nie liczyła, że stanie się to szybko, ale wiedziała, że jeśli będzie cierpliwa i całkowicie mu oddana, Jack kiedyś odwzajemni jej miłość. Zawsze byli sobie bliscy, jak nikt. Troszczył się o nią, był przy niej, kiedy go potrzebowała. Był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, a nie od dzisiaj wiadomo, że na przyjaźni wyrosła niejedna, piękna miłość. Jeśli się postara, stanie się nie tylko jego żoną i kochanką, lecz również- ukochaną. Niczego nie pragnęła bardziej…

- Sue?- powiedział, jedną ręką dotykając jej dłoni, a drugą, ściskając kierownicę.

- Tak, Jack?- odparła z delikatnym uśmiechem na tych kuszących ustach.

- Skoro mamy się pobrać, powinienem kupić ci pierścionek, zresztą, potrzebujemy też obrączek, dlatego myślę, że zanim cię odwiozę, powinniśmy zajrzeć do jubilera…- stwierdził.- Co ty na to? Zgadzasz się?- zapytał z uśmiechnięty.

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie myślałam o tym jeszcze, ale chyba masz rację…- zgodziła się z lekkim zażenowaniem. To było takie dziwne, że zabierał ją do jubilera, że kupował dla niej pierścionek. Dziwne, a jednak przyjemne…

- Po raz drugi, oboje idealnie się zgadzamy!- mrugnął zabawnie.- To dobry znak dla naszego małżeństwa!- zachichotał, wywołując i jej rozbawienie, które szybko zmieniło się w zdziwienie, gdy zdecydowanie zjechał ze zwyczajowej trasy do jej domu (gdzie nota bene, było jubilerów, jak mrówek) i skierował się do nieco innej części miasta.

- Jack? Gdzie my jedziemy?- zapytała zdumiona.

- Po pierścionek i obrączki…- odparł bez wahania, usiłując zachować powagę.

- Tyle wiem, ale dokąd?- naciskała, coraz bardziej zaintrygowana.

- Do jubilera, a niby gdzie?- mrugnął, zupełnie wytrącając ją z równowagi.

- Jack! Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie!- poprosiła.- Dokąd mnie zabierasz?- spytała znowu.

- Za chwilę się dowiesz, a do tego czasu, proszę, nie pytaj…- uśmiechnął się.- To niespodzianka.- dodał i chcąc nie chcąc, Sue zasznurowała usta. Nie na długo jednak…

Jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie, a dolna szczęka opadła z łomotem na podłogę, kiedy Sparky, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wjechał na Wisconsin Avenue i beztrosko zaparkował swojego SUV-a pod numerem 5471B, gdzie mieścił się butik Cartier'a.

- To żart, prawda?- wyszeptała widząc szyld najbardziej utytułowanej firmy jubilerskiej w całym kraju.- Nie zamierzasz tu nic kupować?…

- Dlaczego nie? To świetny sklep.- odparł jakby od niechcenia.

- Ależ Jack! Tu mają ceny z kosmosu!- zawołała zaszokowana jego planami. Nie to, by miała coś przeciw markowej biżuterii, ale to? To go zrujnuje!

- Sue…- westchnął.- Może i mają tu nieco drożej, niż gdzie indziej, ale za jakość się płaci, a ty nie będziesz nosić byle czego…- powiedział spokojnie i bez mrugnięcia okiem.- Moja narzeczona, a potem żona, zasługuje na odpowiedni pierścionek i taki zamierzam ci dać.

- Ale, Jack…- próbowała jeszcze protestować, lecz ją powstrzymał.

- Proszę, Sue. Nie odmawiaj mi. To dla mnie ważne, dla nas…Chcę to zrobić…- tłumaczył.

- No dobrze…- wreszcie się poddała.- Ale błagam, nie przesadzaj! Ja naprawdę nie potrzebuję drogiego pierścionka. Nie ma takiej potrzeby…- mówiła.

- Zobaczymy!- uśmiechnął się zadowolony, wysiadając z auta. Szybko okrążył samochód i otworzył da niej drzwi, po czym wyciągnął dłoń. Bez wahania podała mu własną i pozwoliła wprowadzić do środka.

Kiedy wychodzili pół godziny później, miała na palcu klasyczny, aczkolwiek bardzo piękny klejnot, który kosztował więcej, niż jej trzymiesięczna pensja, a Jack, w kieszeni trzymał ich obrączki (równie ładne i równie drogie…).

- Dziękuję…- wyszeptała w wozie i pocałowała go w policzek.

Uśmiechnął się ciepło i odparł:

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, kochanie!

- Kochanie?- zdumiała się, lecz także ucieszyła, że tak czule ją nazwał.

- Przyzwyczaj się, Sue… Wiarygodność, pamiętasz?- mrugnął.

- A tak…- potwierdziła. Jakże chciałaby, by było w tym coś więcej….

Po tym wszystkim odwiózł ją do jej małego mieszkanka i odprowadziwszy do drzwi, pocałował delikatnie w usta.

- Do zobaczenia, Sue.- powiedział.

- Tak, do jutra…- odparła cicho.

- Nie, skarbie.- sprostował.- Do wieczora. Idziemy dziś na randkę, w końcu, wypadałoby zaliczyć choć jedną przed ślubem!- mrugnął.- Bądź gotowa na ósmą, ok?- poprosił łagodnie gładząc jej policzek..

- Ok…- zgodziła się, jak bezwolna marionetka. Była niczym wosk w jego palcach, całkowicie mu uległa, a co dziwniejsze, wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało.

- To, do ósmej!- powiedział wesoło i cmoknąwszy ją w usta, ruszył do samochodu.

- Wychodzę za mąż…- szepnęła, jak w transie.- … za Jacka!- wciąż jeszcze nie mogła w to uwierzyć, nawet pomimo pierścionka. To był jakiś cud…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Przygotowując się do randki z narzeczonym, czuła niespokojne drżenie całego ciała, wywołane ekscytacją. Chociaż minęło już parę godzin, odkąd się widzieli po raz ostatni, nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, że po tych wszystkich latach udręki i tłumionych pragnień, nosiła na palcu jego pierścionek, że należała do niego, a on, mimo wszystko, należał do niej. Nie kochał jej, to była prawda, lecz wiedziała, że nigdy jej nie zdradzi i nie skrzywdzi. Jack nie był taki, nie on. Ta szlachetność jego charakteru, była jedną z głównych przyczyn, dla których tak bardzo go pokochała. Owszem, nie od rzeczy był fakt, że to przystojny i oooooch…jakże gorący facet, ale sama fascynacja jego cielesnością, była zaledwie ułamkiem głębokich uczuć dziewczyny. Zakochała się w nim, bo był czuły, lojalny, wierny przyjaciołom, współczujący i szczery.

- _Nie zapomnij o całowaniu…-_ pomyślała, wciąż jeszcze czując jego wargi na swoich ustach. O tak… Gdyby zorganizować mistrzostwa świata w całowaniu, Sparky byłby bezapelacyjnym zwycięzcą! - _Kurczę!- _przyszło jej na myśl.- _Skoro potrafi rozpalić mnie jednym pocałunkiem, to co musiałam czuć w nocy? _

Próba wizualizacji owych odczuć mogła się skończyć tylko w jeden sposób… Czując płomienie ogarniające jej całe ciało, zdecydowała, że musi ochłonąć, nim zjawi się mężczyzna, który jest za to odpowiedzialny (a na którego była gotowa się rzucić, urzeczywistniając zmysłowe obrazki) i pędem ruszyła pod prysznic, zimny…

Kiedy kilka minut później, wyszła z łazienki szczękając zębami, była już nieco bardziej opanowana, przynajmniej na tyle, by bez drżenia, ponownie zrobić sobie makijaż i założyć czerwoną sukienkę, którą kupiła w zeszłym tygodniu, kiedy umówiła się na zakupy z Lucy i Tarą.

Od dawna nie miały czasu na babskie wyjścia, bo młode matki miały roboty po łokcie przy swoich małych pociechach, a James Leland i Bobby Manning Jr alias B.J., byli bardzo wymagającymi dziećmi ( jak ich tatusiowie…). Jakimś cudem, dziewczyny wyłuskały jednak kilka godzin w swoich kalendarzach i beztrosko spędziły je z Sue w centrum handlowym, kupując, co popadnie. W końcu, mężowie stawiali, czy o tym wiedzieli, czy nie… To dzięki ich namowom, blondynka kupiła seksowną sukienkę w kolorze krwistej czerwieni i pasujące sandałki na szpilce, podkreślające jej drobną stopę i zgrabne nogi. Kreację uszyto z lejącego materiału, delikatnie opinającego jej kształty. Góra, na cieniutkich ramiączkach, zwracała uwagę na ramiona, długą szyję i pełne piersi, miękko schodząc ku talii, a potem niżej, ku rozkloszowanemu dołowi, kończącemu się tuż za kolanem. Sue chciała kupić klasyczną, czarną wersję, ale Tippy i Luce, były nieugięte, więc ostatecznie zgodziła się na odważną czerwień i teraz nie żałowała. Wiedziała, że dobrze wygląda, i że Jack lubi ten kolor. Raz nawet wspomniał, że dobrze jej w czerwonym… Umyślnie nie upinała włosów, bo to również ulubiona fryzura Sparky'ego i chciała mu zrobić przyjemność. Założyła więc tylko kolię, którą nosiła tego wieczora, gdy snajper uderzył po raz kolejny i pasującą bransoletkę. To wszystko, oprócz pierścionka oczywiście. Tego nie zdejmowała nawet pod prysznicem…

Dochodziła ósma, gdy Levi dał jej znak, że ktoś dzwoni do drzwi. Wzięła głęboki oddech, wygładziła sukienkę, mimo, że nie było na niej ani jednego zagniecenia i z bijącym w rytmie tam- tamów sercem, poszła otworzyć…

Stał tam, w jej progu, ubrany w elegancki, ciemny garnitur, białą jak śnieg koszulę i ciemny, jedwabny krawat, który kupiła mu w zeszłym roku na urodziny, i wyglądał bosko…

Na widok ukochanej, z trudem przełknął ślinę. Podobnie czuł się po raz ostatni, kiedy poszła z Palmerem na tę lodową galę, tej nocy, kiedy snajper przesłał mu kartę z jego imieniem. Wtedy, omal nie zapomniał języka w gębie, gdy wysiadła z taksówki, taka pociągająca i piękna, idealna… Dziś, jej uroda jaśniała jeszcze bardziej, a delikatny uśmiech na jej twarzy doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Była olśniewająca i co tu kryć, seksowna jak diabli!

Kiedy wreszcie zapanował nad pożądaniem, podał jej bukiet róż, które dla niej kupił i powiedział:

- Pięknie wyglądasz, Sue…- jego głos wciąż jeszcze drżał i Jack chwalił niebiosa, że tego nie słyszała.

- Dziękuję, Jack…- odparła zarumieniona, przyjmując kwiaty i komplement.- Ty również jesteś bardzo elegancki. Dziękuję również za kwiaty. Są cudowne.- dodała cicho.

- _Są niczym przy twojej urodzie, kochanie…_- pomyślał, lecz na głos odpowiedział tylko:- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Sue. Gotowa?- spytał. Już nie mógł się doczekać…

- Tak, tylko włożę kwiaty do wazonu i wezmę torebkę.

- Weź też szal, jeśli masz. Jest chłodno…- uprzedził troskliwie, choć tak naprawdę chłód, to była tylko wymówka. Nie chciał, by gapili się na nią ci wszyscy napaleni faceci. Zasadniczo, nie był zaborczym typem, ale po tym, jak kilku potraktowało jego ukochaną, po prostu nie zasługiwali na ten widok. Po drugie, było nie było, w końcu to jego narzeczona. Odrobinka zazdrości jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła…

Zjawiła się już po chwili, trzymając małą torebeczkę i zwiewny szal.

- Pozwól…- poprosił i okrył jej ramiona miękką tkaniną. -… I tak na marginesie… Dobry wieczór, Sue.- wyszeptał, delikatnie całując ją w usta.

- Dobry wieczór, Jack…- odparła, mile zaskoczona pieszczotą.

- Idziemy?- spytał, podając jej ramię.

- Idziemy…- odparła.- Pilnuj domu, Levi!- zawołała do psa, który tylko szczeknął. Na tę randkę nie mógł iść.

- _A co tam!_- pomyślał.- _Grunt, że moja pani idzie!_

Potem położył się na swoim legowisku i najzwyczajniej w świecie, zasnął…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Restauracja, do której ją zaprosił, nie była duża, ale miała w sobie przyjemny klimat i niewątpliwie, doskonałą kuchnię, sądząc po tym, jak była oblegana. Hostessa posadziła ich w rogu sali, tuż przy oknie, skąd mieli fantastyczny widok na nocne życie Waszyngtonu i podała obojgu menu z kartą win, dołączoną do zestawu.

- Na co masz ochotę?- zapytał, kiedy prześledziła zawartość „teczki".- Szampana?

- Wolałabym zwykłe, kalifornijskie wino…- uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Nie chciała naciągać go na koszty, szczególnie, że i tak wydał krocie u jubilera, a mieli jeszcze wydatki związane z samym ślubem. Szampan byłby przesadą.

- Jak sobie życzysz.- odparł.- A do jedzenia? Wybrałaś już coś?- spytał troskliwie.

- Chyba zdecyduję się na kurczaka w pomarańczach i szparagi pod beszamelem. Jest dość późno, a to niezbyt ciężkie potrawy.- odpowiedziała.

- Masz rację!- zgodził się przywołując kelnerkę.- Poprosimy Hess Charadonnay, rocznik 97' i do tego dwa razy kurczak w pomarańczach oraz szparagi pod beszamelem…- powiedział do dziewczyny, ubranej w typowy kelnerski zestaw i uśmiechającej się szeroko.

- Doskonały wybór, proszę pana!- stwierdziła.- Coś na deser? Polecam płonące banany, które podajemy z lodami waniliowymi. Pyszne!- zapewniała kelnerka.

- Co ty na to, Sue?- spytał ukochaną.

- Chętnie spróbuję, tych bananów…- zgodziła się blondynka.

- W takim razie, prosimy też ten deser.- powiedział Jack.

- Porcja dla zakochanych, czy dwie mniejsze?- mrugnęła kelnerka, wymownie spoglądając na lewą dłoń Sue.

- Dla zakochanych!- strzelił bez zastanowienia, Sparky.- Właśnie się zaręczyliśmy!- dodał z dumą w głosie, której nie słyszała narzeczona, ale która ewidentnie zrobiła wrażenie na kelnerce.

- _Ależ ten facet musi ją kochać!-_ pomyślała nim odeszła, by złożyć zamówienie u szefa kuchni.

Sama Sue, choć nieco zdziwiona wyrywnością Jacka, nie powiedziała nic. W końcu, zawsze marzyła, by jedli z jednego talerza…

W oczekiwaniu na jedzenie, spoglądali na siebie z uśmiechem, częściowo niewiarygodnie szczęśliwi, a częściowo skrępowani tą sytuacją. To prawda, byli zaręczeni i zakochani, ale przecież dotąd, żadne z nich tego nie wyznało. Ani Sue, ani Jack nie mieli odwagi powiedzieć, co czują, czym w istocie dla ich obojga są ich zaręczyny i ślub. Wciąż jeszcze grali i nie zanosiło się na szybkie zmiany…

- Zatańczymy?- zapytał, kiedy wokół rozbrzmiała cicha, romantyczna melodia i kilka par pojawiło się na małym parkiecie.

- Z przyjemnością…- odparła z uśmiechem, podając mu dłoń.

Zadowolony Sparky, jak na dobrze wychowanego mężczyznę przystało, pomógł jej wstać i zdjąć szal, po czym, z ręką na plecach Sue, poprowadził ją na parkiet i delikatnie wziął w ramiona, tak jak kiedyś, na aukcji. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, co czuł tamtego dnia, jaki był dumny i szczęśliwy, że go kupiła, i jak waliło mu serce, kiedy przyjęła jego zaproszenie do tańca. Dzisiejszego wieczora, znów to poczuł i nie mógł być szczęśliwszy, szczególnie, że gdy tylko ją objął, podświadomie położyła mu głowę na ramieniu i zamykając oczy, pozwoliła prowadzić. Wiedział, że jest jej dobrze w jego ramionach, ale pragnął, by czuła więcej, niż przyjemność z tańca. Chciał, żeby przytulała się do niego nie tylko, bo tak trzeba, gdy kołyszesz się w rytm melodii, lecz dlatego, że go kocha, że chce czuć go blisko, tak jak on chce czuć ją. Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś tak właśnie będzie. Był zdeterminowany i zamierzał o to walczyć, walczyć o jej miłość.

W jego objęciach było jej tak cudownie, tak błogo, że gdyby to tylko było możliwe, nigdy by ich nie opuściła. Był nie tylko doskonałym tancerzem, ale także partnerem, bo prowadził ją lekko, z gracją i delikatnością tak rzadką u mężczyzn. Był idealny. Przy Jacku czuła się taka wolna, zrelaksowana i szczęśliwa, jak przy nikim innym. Jej szczęście byłoby jednak zupełnie pełne, gdyby trzymał ją w ramionach nie obowiązku, nie dlatego, że narzeczony powinien tańczyć z narzeczoną, lecz dlatego, że tego pragnie, że pragnie jej, że ją kocha… To było jej najskrytsze marzenie, lecz wiedziała, że musi o nie walczyć, walczyć o miłość Sparky'ego. Na razie są zaręczonymi przyjaciółmi, którzy, na skutek dziwnego zbiegu okoliczności zdecydowali się wspólnie iść przez życie, ale Sue była gotowa, by zdobyć jego serce za wszelką cenę i po ślubie, a może nawet przed (jeśli szczęście się do niej uśmiechnie), wykorzysta wszelkie środki, by dojść do celu. Rozkocha w sobie narzeczonego, choćby piekło miało zamarznąć!

Gdy melodia dobiegła końca, nieco rozczarowany Jack dał znać Sue, że powinni wrócić do stolika, gdzie kelnerka właśnie ustawiała ich zamówienie.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się ciepło i chwyciwszy ramię ukochanego, podążyła z nim do stołu.

Jedli bez pośpiechu, rozmawiając na różne tematy, z planowaniem ślubu włącznie i nawet nie spostrzegli, gdy przyszedł czas na deser. Banany, podpalone ze znawstwem przez samego szefa kuchni, istotnie okazały się pyszne, tym bardziej, że „dla pozorów"- narzeczeni karmili się nimi wzajemnie, uśmiechając się do siebie czule, co nie uszło uwadze pewnej pary, spacerującej właśnie ulicami Waszyngtonu…

- Ty widzisz to, co ja skarbie?- spytała kobieta, wysokiego mężczyznę, na ramieniu którego się wspierała.

- Jeśli masz na myśli Sparka, napychającego Sue lodami, to i owszem, luv…- odparł z psotnym uśmiechem.- Radziłbym ci też zerknąć na jej dłoń, kochanie, bo coś tam na niej błyszczy….- zachichotał, dostrzegając klejnot na serdecznym palcu przyjaciółki.

- Jezu! Niemożliwe! Poszło lepiej, niż się spodziewałam!- krzyknęła uszczęśliwiona, całując męża dziko, przy czym rzeczony mąż, spojrzał na swą luv podejrzliwie.

- Co masz na myśli, Tippy?- spytał wolno.

- A nic, kochanie!- mrugnęła.- Może kiedyś ci powiem, a na razie zmykajmy stąd, póki nas nie dostrzegli. Niech się sobą nacieszą…- powiedziała wesoło i pociągnęła męża dalej. Jej plan wypalił w każdym calu, a nawet lepiej!

Tymczasem Jack i Sue zakończyli kolację i agent zdecydował się odprowadzić ukochaną do domu. Było już późno, a oni jutro szli do pracy. Kiedy żegnał ją przed drzwiami jej mieszkania, po raz kolejny tego wieczora, delikatnie pocałował ją w usta.

- Dobranoc, Sue…- powiedział na odchodnym.- Przyjadę po ciebie rano, ok.?

- Ok.- uśmiechnęła się.- Dobranoc, Jack…- pożegnała go cicho, a kiedy zniknął jej z oczu, dodała:- Dobranoc, kochany…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Następnego dnia rano, Jack był już z powrotem w mieszkaniu Sue i po tradycyjnym powitaniu (z pocałunkiem włącznie, skoro mieli ćwiczyć), usiadł na jednym z kuchennych stołków, by spałaszować śniadanie, które dla nich zrobiła. Jej naleśniki z malinami, to było istne niebo w gębie i kolejny dowód na to, że jego narzeczona, poza tym, że jest mądra, piękna i seksowna, to jest również doskonałą kucharką, której specjałów zapewne posmakuje jeszcze nie raz po ślubie. Już się na to cieszył, choć nie zamierzał robić z niej niewolnicy. Zawsze był zdania, że kobieta ma wolną wolę. Jeśli zechce, będzie gotować, jeśli zażyczy sobie pomocy, otrzyma ją, a jeśli nie będzie chciała ani tego, ani tego, to poradzą sobie w inny sposób. Zawsze przecież, pozostają pizzerie, chińczycy i inne „alternatywy"…

- Pyszne!- pochwalił, gdy zjadł co do kęsa i popijał kawę. Do wyjścia mieli jeszcze, co najmniej, czterdzieści minut, więc się nie śpieszył.

- Cieszę się, że ci smakowało.- uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Specjalnie zrobiła swoje popisowe śniadanie, bo nie od dziś wiadomo, że to przez żołądek, prowadzi droga do serca mężczyzny…

- Smakuje mi wszystko, co gotujesz!- powiedział szybko.- Na czele z tym niesamowitym deserem lodowym…- dodał psotnie, masując się po brzuchu i Sue zachichotała.

- Nie ma. Ale kiedyś ci zrobię…- pocieszyła go.

- Może wieczorem?...- zrobił piękne oczy i dziewczyna poczuła, jak wiotczeją jej nogi.- Proooszę…- spojrzał błagalnie i wiedziała, że mu nie odmówi.

- Dobrze, ale muszę zrobić po pracy zakupy. Nie mam składników…- odparła.

- Nie martw się, pójdziemy do sklepu i kupimy, co trzeba, bylebym tylko znów spróbował tego cuda!- stwierdził bez wahania, z trudem powstrzymując ślinotok i Sue roześmiała się gardłowo.

- No, co?- jęknął.- Próbowałem zrobić go w domu, ale nie wyszedł mi taki dobry, jak twój…- przyznał się nieco zawstydzony.- Ty masz dar, Sue… Jesteś geniuszem kuchni…- westchnął z uznaniem.- Mój omlet, przy twoich delikatesach, to pryszcz…

- Nie doceniasz się, Jack. Twój omlet jest doskonały. Jak ty…- dodała tak cicho, że ledwie usłyszał, ale usłyszał…

- Naprawdę?- spytał, podchodząc bliżej i spoglądając na nią uważnie.

- Naprawdę…- przyznała zawstydzona swoją szczerością.

- Dziękuję!- uśmiechnął się i pocałowawszy ją w czoło, przytulił do siebie.- Poprawiłaś mi humor!- dodał, spoglądając na nią.

- Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś łasy na komplementy!- zachichotała, by rozładować napięcie, które narodziło się znów między nimi. Nadal stali objęci i oboje byli świadomi tego, że czują pożądanie, lecz to nie była właściwa chwila.

- Tylko na te, które słyszę od ciebie.- przyznał, mrugając zabawnie.- Nie ufam innym kobietom.

- A mnie ufasz?- uniosła brwi w udawanym zdumieniu.

- Tylko tobie i mojej mamie, oczywiście.- wyznał szczerze.

- A Tarze i Lucy, nie? - prowokowała dalej.

- Im też…- przyznał powoli.- Ale ty i mama, to co innego, jesteście moją rodziną. Nikomu nie ufam bardziej…- powiedział.

- Nawet Bobby'emu?- spytała zaskoczona jego poważną miną.

- Nawet jemu…- przyznał.- Wbrew pozorom, Crash i ja mamy przed sobą sekrety.- zachichotał.- I ty jesteś jednym z nich…- dodał.

- Nie wiedziałam…- szepnęła wzruszona i przytuliła się mocniej. Te słowa wiele dla niej znaczyły.

- To teraz wiesz…- uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Doceniam, to Jack…- powiedziała, patrząc na niego poważnie.- Nigdy nie zawiodę tego zaufania.

- Wiem, Sue, zawsze wiedziałem. No, ale dość poważnych wyznań!- mrugnął znowu.- Czyli mogę liczyć wieczorkiem na mój deserek?- spytał, znacząco poruszając brwiami.

- Możesz!- odpowiedziała wesoło.

- To fantastycznie!- odparł zadowolony.- Teraz jednak, powinniśmy się zbierać, bo spóźnimy się do pracy…- zasugerował.- Choć, po takim śniadaniu, najchętniej nie ruszałbym się z domu…- dodał, wymownie masując swój płaski i apetycznie umięśniony brzuch.

- Żałujesz, że tyle zjadłeś?- spytała przekornie.- Może jednak zrezygnujemy z lodów?

- Chyba żartujesz? Za żadne skarby!- zawołał, udając oburzenie.- Nie zrobisz mi chyba tego, Sue?...- zapytał z tą swoją miną, która potrafiła do reszty pozbawić ją silnej woli.

- Nie, głuptasie! Nie zrobię!- odpowiedziała z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy, mierzwiąc mu włosy. Potem wzięła torebkę i spytała:- Idziemy, Hudson?

Rozanielony jej czułym gestem i sposobem, jakim go nazwała, bez wahania ruszył za nią.

- Idziemy, „jeszcze Thomas"!- mrugnął i zawoławszy Levi'a, poprowadził oboje do samochodu. Jeśli chodziło o niego, im prędzej Sue zmieni nazwisko na jego własne, tym lepiej! Nie sądził nawet, jak zbieżne w tym względzie, były ich myśli…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Zanim jeszcze narzeczeni opuścili windę i przekroczyli próg ich biura, wzięli głębokie oddechy i uśmiechnęli się do siebie ciepło.

- Gotowa?- zapytał Jack, biorąc ją za rękę.

- Bardziej już nie będę…- odpowiedziała Sue. Dosłownie za chwilkę, mieli rozpocząć przedstawienie i dziewczyna nie ukrywała przed narzeczonym zdenerwowania.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Sue…- pocieszył ją.- Nikt się nie domyśli…- dodał, a ona znowu się zaczerwieniła na wspomnienie poranka, kiedy się jej oświadczył.

- Jack…- szepnęła zawstydzona.- Nie rób tak!- poprosiła.

- Czego mam nie robić?- spytał, choć dobrze wiedział, o czym mówiła. Uwielbiał, gdy się czerwieniła, zresztą, wspomnienie tego poranka było mu bardziej, niż przyjemne…

- Nie wspominaj o tym na pięć minut przed tym, jak ogłosimy zaręczyny, bo tak mnie zawstydzasz, że od razu połapią się, w czym rzecz…- wyszeptała.

Po tych słowach, Sparky nacisnął guzik „stop" i winda zatrzymała się między piętrami, a on przyciągnął ją bliżej. Dotykając jej włosów, a potem kładąc dłonie na jej policzkach, powiedział:

- Przepraszam, Sue. Już nie będę. Wybaczysz mi?- spytał robiąc maślane oczy. Gdy tak na nią patrzył, mogła wybaczyć mu wszystko…

- Tak…- odpowiedziała cicho, nieco uspokojona.- Wiem, że to wydaje ci się dziecinne, ale…- zaczęła tłumaczyć, lecz jej przerwał, kładąc palec na wargach.

- Nie musisz nic mówić, Sue. Ja rozumiem…- powiedział powoli.- Nigdy więcej, specjalnie nie zrobię nic, co mogłoby cię zawstydzić, a jeśli zrobię coś takiego nieumyślnie, proszę cię, czuj się w prawie, aby mnie ukarać. Przyjmę każdą karę z pokorą.- powiedział, choć w myślach dodał: _- Bylebyś nie kazała mi spać osobno… -_ Zgoda?- spytał łagodnie.

- Zgoda…- uśmiechnęła się.

- Dziękuję, kochanie…- powiedział, już po raz drugi nazywając ją tak czule. Szkoda tylko, że to wszystko, w ramach „ćwiczeń wiarygodności"…

- Proszę… kochanie.- zachichotała, czym rozbawiła i jego.

Levi przez chwilę patrzył na tę dziwaczną scenę i pomyślał:

- _Ludzie to są skomplikowani… My przynajmniej nie owijamy w bawełnę!_

U psów, wszystko było znacznie prostsze…

Już po sekundzie, winda ruszyła dalej, a po minucie, cała trójka zgodnie wchodziła do biura niepomna, że zaręczyny Jacka i Sue, stały się już tajemnicą poliszynela…

Kiedy przekraczali próg biura. Tara i Lucy już czekały dyskretnie przyczajone w pobliżu biurka Sue, „pijąc kawę". Obie doskonale orientowały się w sytuacji (mowa oczywiście o zaręczynach), lecz nie miały pojęcia, jak do tego doszło. Znaczy się, tak trochę miały, ale szczegóły istniały w ich prywatnych aktach, obarczonych klauzulą najwyższej tajności…

Uśmiechnęły się więc tylko, na widok splecionych dłoni przyjaciół i czekały na „niespodziewane" wieści.

- Jack, Sue… Co nowego?- zapytały unisono, znacząco spoglądając na ich ręce.

- Chcielibyśmy wam coś powiedzieć, ale najpierw poproszę tutaj D., ok?- spytał agent.

- Ok.- odarły zgodnie patrząc, jak puszcza dłoń ukochanej i na chwilę znika za drzwiami gabinetu Dyrektora Operacyjnego, Dimitriusa Gansa. Gdy już obaj pojawili się w biurze, a Myles i Bobby dołączyli do grupy, udając zupełnie zdezorientowanych, Jack ponownie chwycił dłoń Sue i powiedział powoli:

- Może was to nieco zdziwi, ale Sue i ja zdecydowaliśmy się pobrać…- ogłosił z uśmiechem. - Wiem, że to niespodziewane, ale nic sobie nie wyobrażajcie. Nie ma w tym żadnych podtekstów. Po prostu, chcemy być razem…- dodał szybko, widząc, że Crash już szykuje niewybredny żarcik. Musiał go powstrzymać, nim Bobby zawstydzi Sue.

- To fantastycznie!- padło chóralnie.- Najwyższy czas! Gratulacje!- przekrzykiwali jedni drugich. Narzeczeni spokojnie przyjmowali życzenia od przyjaciół, póki „tłum" nie ochłonął i nie padło zasadnicze pytanie…

- Kiedy ślub?- wypaliła Lucy Leland.

- Najszybciej, jak się da. I tak zwlekaliśmy z tym zbyt długo.- odparł Jack, a Sue dodała cicho:

- Myśleliśmy o przyszłej sobocie…

- Co? Mam w niecały tydzień zorganizować wesele roku? Nawet ja nie jestem taka szybka!- zaprotestowała żona Mylesa.

- Dziękuję ci, Lucy…- zaczęła powoli Sue.- Doceniam twoje zaangażowanie, ale planowaliśmy skromną ceremonię. Wy no i oczywiście nasi rodzice i rodzeństwo. Nie potrzebujemy wystawnego wesela…- mówiła niepewnie.

- Sue, Sue…- wtrąciła się Tara.- Nie sądzisz chyba, byśmy pozwoliły, by nasza przyjaciółka cichaczem wychodziła za mąż. To nie wchodzi w rachubę…- ciągnęła. - Skromna ceremonia, i owszem, ale nawet taka wymaga przygotowań, a bez pomocy sobie nie poradzicie, dlatego właśnie macie nas…- dodała znacząco.

- Tippy ma rację…- ciągnęła Lucy.- We dwie…

- Trzy…- wtrącił D.- Donna z chęcią pomoże.

- We trzy…- sprostowała Lucy.- …urządzimy wam takie „skromne" wesele, że mucha nie siada, choć przyznaję, że czasu jest niewiele. To nic. Damy radę, prawda Tipps?- mrugnęła do przyjaciółki.

- Prawda, Luce!- odparła tamta.

- I tego się właśnie boję…- mruknęła pod nosem Sue. Straciła kontrolę nad własnym ślubem. Żegnaj skromna uroczystości…

- No, to do roboty!- zaordynowała pani Leland.- Mamy masę spraw do załatwienia…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Lucy działała błyskawicznie ( przynajmniej tak uważała Sue, która nie miała pojęcia, że gro ślubnych zagadnień, jej najlepsze przyjaciółki ustaliły już tego samego wieczora, gdy Tara powiadomiła panią Leland o tym, co widziała przez okno restauracji). Tak więc ustalono, że ślub odbędzie się w willi Leland'ów, jako że oni właśnie, mieli największy ogród z altaną ( jak to się dobrze złożyło…). Tara zajęła się cateringiem oraz muzyką, odstępując ciemnoskórej arystokratce przyjemność zdobienia ogrodu i domu. Myles, Bobby i D. mieli pomóc Jackowi w wyborze smokingu oraz w uporaniu się z biurokracją, przez co rozumieli: ZAŁATWIĆ OBOJGU URLOP NA MIODOWY MIESIĄC, POZWOLENIA, PASTORA I TRUNKI… Sama przyszła oblubienica, miała niewiele do zrobienia. W jej gestii pozostało powiadomienie gości (z których większość już wiedziała) i zakup sukni ślubnej oraz „wszystkiego, co potrzeba pannie młodej"…- jak to zgrabnie ujęły jej przyjaciółki, sprawiając, że rzeczona panna młoda zaczerwieniła się po czubek głowy. Tak więc, na rozdzielaniu obowiązków i „przyjemności" oraz wychwalaniu gustu do biżuterii Jacka ( pierścionek od Cartiera, zrobił wrażenie na obu paniach podsycając tylko, jak najbardziej prawdziwe, przeświadczenie o głębi jego uczuć do ukochanej), zleciał im cały dzionek i cała podekscytowana paczka rozjechała się do domów. No, prawie cała…

Pamiętając o tym, co obiecała narzeczonemu, Sue pojechała z nim do sklepu, by kupić produkty na deser lodowy.

- Poszło lepiej, niż się spodziewałam…- przyznała, wrzucając do koszyka orzeszki i sos czekoladowy.- Bałam się, że zaczną drążyć temat…

- Szczerze mówiąc, niewiele brakowało…- zachichotał Jack.

- Co masz na myśli?- spytała szybko, bo nie wiedziała o udanej próbie powstrzymania niewyparzonego języka Crasha.

- Bobby szykował już jedną ze swoich błyskotliwych uwag…- wyznał powoli.

- Rozumiem, że tobie zawdzięczam jego milczenie?- spytała z uśmiechem i zanim zdążył potwierdzić, pocałowała go w policzek.- Dziękuję, Jack…- powiedziała uszczęśliwionemu narzeczonemu.

- Kochanie, albo skarbie…- przypomniał.- Nigdy nie wiadomo, kto słucha..- mrugnął psotnie, przypominając jej moment, kiedy po raz pierwszy to powiedział- sprawa Dessy…

Jak na zawołanie, zza półek wyskoczył najgorszy koszmar Sparky'ego, w postaci samej Eleonor Rippendorff, niezmiernie ucieszonej ze spotkania z „jak zwykle przystojnym, Agentem Specjalnym Jackiem Hudsonem" i niewspółmiernie mniej ucieszonej ze spotkania z „panną Thomas".

- Mam nadzieję, Jack…- ciągnęła zupełnie nie speszona obecnością blondynki.- …że w tym roku znów ujrzymy cię na aukcji?- spytała niewinnie.- W rankingach zawsze jesteś na czele…- powiedziała najbardziej kuszącym głosem, jaki miała w repertuarze.

- Bardzo mi przykro, Eleonor…- odparł, z trudem powstrzymując swą radość z odmowy.-… ale w tym roku, to już nie możliwe…

- Ależ, dlaczego?- zawołała autentycznie rozczarowana.

- Ponieważ, już pod koniec tego tygodnia, będę mężem tej ślicznej pani, stojącej obok mnie. Prawda, skarbie?- zwrócił się czule do narzeczonej.

- Prawda, kochanie!- odparła równie czule i dała mu buziaka, umyślnie podtrzymując jego policzek lewą ręką, na której lśniło jej półtora karata.

- Och! Nie wiedziałam! To, niewątpliwie strata …dla naszej aukcji, oczywiście!- dodała zaraz Eleonor.

- A mój niewątpliwy zysk…- uśmiechnęła się wesoło Sue i jeszcze raz pocałowała swoje „kochanie" w usta.

- I mój…- szepnął Jack, patrząc z oddaniem na swój „skarb".

- W takim razie, gratuluję…- powiedziała niepocieszona panna Rippendorff.– …i lecę! Mam tyle spraw do załatwienia!- powiedziała szybko i równie szybko zniknęła.

- Dzięki, Sue! Ona nie wie, co to znaczy „odpuścić"- powiedział z horrorem w oczach.

- W takim razie, chyba dobrze, że się żenisz…- zachichotała dziewczyna.- Przynajmniej unikniesz jej zalotów!

- Uwierz mi, kochanie, że i ja się cieszę!- mrugnął. Gdyby wiedziała, z jaką radością szedł z nią do ołtarza…

- Aha, Hudson! Czyli żenisz się ze mną, by unikać takich kobiet, jak Eleonor!- zawołała udając oburzenie.

- Bynajmniej, Sue…- odparł poważnie, patrząc jej w oczy.- Żenię się z tobą, bo tego chcę… Bo wiem, że razem będziemy szczęśliwi…

Po raz pierwszy, prawie odkrył przed nią duszę i niemal poczuł się wolny.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz tego żałował, Jack. Pamiętaj, zrozumiem, jeśli się rozmyślisz…- szepnęła.- Masz jeszcze czas…

- Sue… Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale to ja poprosiłem cię o rękę i nie zamierzam się wycofywać. To była świadoma decyzja, której nie żałuję i nigdy nie będę żałował, ok.?- spytał, patrząc na jej przygnębienie.

- Ok…- uśmiechnęła się lekko i po chwili stała już w jego objęciach. Przytulał ją kilka minut, by nabrała pewności, że on się nie waha, a potem spojrzał w jej piękną twarz i powiedział wesoło:

- No, to ustalone. A teraz kończmy te zakupy, bo mam smak na deser!

Gdyby miała pojęcie, na jaki, zastanawiałaby się, czy wpuścić go do mieszkania, bo lody na jego liście, to zdecydowanie był numer dwa…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12.

- Chyba powinniśmy powiadomić rodziców, Jack.- powiedziała, gdy siedząc wieczorem w jej małym saloniku, jedli lodowy deser.- Dobrze by było, gdyby poznali się przed ślubem, zresztą pewnie i tak będą chcieli przylecieć, jak dowiedzą się, kiedy jest to wesele…- dodała powoli.

- Jak zwykle, masz rację.- zgodził się brunet, pochłaniając sporą porcję, jaką mu nałożyła.- Co do moich, to się nie martwię. Na pewno się ucieszą, ale boję się twoich...- przyznał.- Twój ojciec może być niezadowolony z takiego pośpiechu, o matce nie wspominając…

- Mogą zadawać pytania, to fakt…- pokiwała głową.- Potrzebujemy wiarygodnego powodu i to bynajmniej, nie może być ciąża, bo moi bracia gotowi cię zastrzelić!- zachichotała.

- Powiemy im, że od lat szaleńczo się kochamy i nie chcemy zwlekać dłużej…- odparł szybko Jack.-… że chcemy być razem i tyle!- dodał. W jego przypadku, to była cała prawda i był gotów, by powiedzieć to Carli Thomas oraz reszcie jej rodziny prosto w twarz.

- To może zadziałać…- powiedziała Sue, jakby właśnie gruntownie przemyślała sprawę. Tak naprawdę, dla niej, to była oczywistość. Od lat szaleńczo kochała Jacka i chciała być jego żoną. To nie byłoby żadne kłamstwo, choć jej narzeczony o tym nie wiedział…

- A więc, ustalone. To jak, dzwonimy?- uśmiechnął się.

- Raz kozie śmierć…- odparła.- Najpierw ty, czy ja?

- To, może, ja zacznę.- stwierdził, odkładając lody i sięgając po słuchawkę jej telefonu. Dzięki temu, Sue mogła czytać wszystko, co powiedzą jego rodzice.

Odebrali po drugim dzwonku…

- Dom rodziny Hudson…- usłyszał Sparky melodyjny głos swojej mamy.

- Cześć mamo, tu Jack.- przywitał się szybko.

- Jack, synku, tak się stęskniłam! Co nowego? Dobrze się czujesz? Dawno nie dzwoniłeś…- mówiła pani Hudson.

- Wszystko dobrze, mamuś, ale miałem kupę roboty i nie było czasu, by zadzwonić…- zaczął powoli.- Teraz jest trochę spokoju, ale nie dlatego dzwonię… Czy tata jest obok?- spytał.

- Tak.- odparła.- Poczekaj, przełączę na głośnomówiący, to i on cię usłyszy.- poprosiła.

- No cześć, synek! Co tam?- powiedział po chwili jego ojciec.

- A więc… Mamo, tato, chciałbym wam oznajmić, że się żenię…- odpowiedział powoli Sparky.

- Co? Kiedy, jak? Nieważne! Tak się cieszę synku! Już myślałam, że się nie doczekam!- krzyczała jego uradowana rodzicielka, niemal nie dopuszczając męża do głosu.

- Ja też!- usłyszał tylko ojca.

- Powiedz mi, znam ją? Kim jest dziewczyna, która skradła ci serce?- spytała wzruszona Elizabeth.

- To Sue, mamo…- wyznał.

- Twoja partnerka? Cudownie! Od dawna chciałam ją poznać! Jest z tobą?

- Tak, pani Hudson…- odezwała się nieśmiało dziewczyna.

- Żadna pani, córciu! Mów mi mamo! I mówcie od razu, kiedy ślub, bo trzeba wszystko przygotować!- wypaliła podekscytowana kobieta.

- W przyszłą sobotę, mamo…- powiedział powoli Jack.

- Że, jak?- zdumiała się.- Chyba się przesłyszałam…

- Eeeee, nie, mamo…- wtrąciła cicho Sue.- Jack i ja pobieramy się w tę sobotę.- potwierdziła.

- Jesteście w ciąży? Oby! Skoro tak wam śpieszno. Będę babcią!- cieszyła się.

- Nie, mamo, nie jesteśmy w ciąży.- sprostował szybko Jack, widząc płonące policzki Sue.- Po prostu, nie chcemy już zwlekać. To i tak trwało zbyt długo…- wyjaśnił.

- No, tak…- zgodziła się z nim matka.- Od lat za nią szalejesz…

Jack szybko spojrzał na narzeczoną i z ulgą stwierdził, że zaczepiana przez Levi'a, nie zauważyła ostatniej uwagi.

- To prawda, mamo…- przyznał tylko dyskretnie.- Co do wesela, to się nie martwcie, wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Zadzwoniliśmy głównie dlatego, by was poinformować i zaprosić na kolację zapoznawczą z rodzicami Sue. Moglibyście przylecieć, powiedzmy w czwartek? Zostalibyście u mnie aż do ślubu. Po co latać w te i wewte?- zaproponował.

- Doskonały pomysł, synek, będziemy na pewno!- zapewnili oboje.- Sue, córciu… Już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy poznam cię osobiście. Tyle o tobie słyszałam!- Elizabeth zwróciła się do przyszłej (nieco zdziwionej tym faktem) synowej.

- I mnie będzie bardzo miło.- odpowiedziała dziewczyna i po chwili, zakończyli rozmowę.

Sue bardzo intrygowały ostatnie słowa przyszłej teściowej, ale to nie był odpowiedni moment, by pytać o to Jacka. Musiała zadzwonić do swoich rodziców…

- Że, co?- Carla Thomas aż usiadła, gdy córka, po krótkim wstępie, zakomunikowała jej, że wychodzi za mąż.

- Wychodzę za mąż, mamo…- powtórzyła powoli.

- Za kogo?- spytała zdumiona Carla.

- Za Jacka Hudsona.- odparła krótko.

- Za tego miłego agenta, z którym pracujesz?- zapytała mile zaskoczona pani Thomas.- Ależ, to doskonała partia!- pochwaliła kobieta.

- Dziękuję, mamo. Jack też docenia twoją pochwałę…- powiedziała.

- Jest obok? Daj go do telefonu, niech pomówię z przyszłym zięciem!- poprosiła bliska euforii, że jej córeczka wychodziła za takiego faceta.

- Dobry wieczór, pani Thomas…- przywitał się powoli Sparky.

- Żadne takie! Mów mi mamo! W końcu, niedługo będziemy rodziną.- stwierdziła bez ogródek.- A właściwie, za jakie niedługo?- spytała, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie, że jeszcze nie zna daty ślubu córki.

- Eeeeee… Za niecały tydzień… - odparła powoli Sue.

- Że, jak?- padło kolejne tego wieczora pytanie.- To żart, prawda?

- Nie mamo, ślub jest w przyszłą sobotę, a Jack i ja, chcielibyśmy zaprosić was już w czwartek, na wspólną kolację z jego rodzicami.- odpowiedziała spokojnie.

- Jesteście w ciąży?- znów wyświetliło się znajome pytanie.

- Nie mamo i nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy o to pytają…- odparła, starając się zachować spokój.

- Bo tak się śpieszycie!- wypaliła pani Thomas.

- Chcemy po prostu być razem. Nic poza tym.- powiedziała blondynka.- Może to was wszystkich dziwi, ale taka jest prawda. To jak, przylecicie w czwartek i zostaniecie do ślubu?- spytała lekko poirytowana wścibstwem rodziny.

- Naturalnie, córciu…- odezwał się jej ojciec.- Możesz na nas liczyć!

- Dziękuję, tato i do zobaczenia w czwartek.- powiedziała, po czym szybko się rozłączyła, by uniknąć kolejnych niewygodnych pytań.

- Uffff… - westchnęła.- Dobrze, że już po wszystkim…

- To prawda…- powiedział, obejmując ją i przytulając. Do czwartku mieli spokój. Chyba…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13.

- Jack…- odezwała się jakiś czas później, gdy siedzieli w salonie, oglądając jakiś stary film, choć, w istocie, żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia o fabule, bo tak naprawdę, zupełnie inne myśli krążyły im po głowach.

- Tak, Sue?- powiedział spoglądając na narzeczoną, której głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu.

- O jednym nie pomyśleliśmy…- stwierdziła powoli patrząc na jego zdezorientowaną minę.

- Co masz na myśli?- zapytał nieco zdziwiony. Był pewien, że mieli wszystko pod kontrolą.

- Ano to, że wciąż nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, gdzie zamieszkamy po ślubie…- odparła.- U ciebie, czy u mnie?

- To faktycznie istotna kwestia.- przyznał.- Nie oszukujmy się… Ani twoje, ani moje mieszkanie, na dłuższą metę nie nadaje się dla małżeństwa, a jeśli w dodatku zaszłaś w ciążę, czego nie możemy wykluczyć…- tu zobaczył, jak jego ukochana ponownie pokrywa się szkarłatem i pocałował ją w czoło, by ją nieco uspokoić.-…i co prawdę mówiąc, bardzo by mnie ucieszyło… Tym bardziej dla dziecka. Oba są zwyczajnie, zbyt małe.- dokończył.

- Mówisz serio?- spytała cicho, uradowana jego słowami.

- Że są zbyt małe? Oczywiście, że tak!- potwierdził.

- Nie to miałam na myśli…- sprostowała nieco zawstydzona.- Mówiłeś serio, że cieszyłbyś się, gdybym…- zaczęła niepewnie.

- Pewnie, Sue!- odparł, gdy zrozumiał, o co pytała.- Zawsze chciałem mieć rodzinę, dzieci, a prawdę powiedziawszy, nie znam żadnej kobiety, która byłaby według mnie, lepszą mamą od ciebie…- powiedział.- Chciałbym mieć dziecko. A ty, nie?- spytał.

- Ja też.- odpowiedziała szybko.- Ale nie przypuszczałam, że ty będziesz chciał. Znaczy, wiem, że brałeś pod uwagę ciążę, bo wtedy się nie zabezpieczyliśmy, ale…- zaczęła się motać w słowach, lecz jej przerwał.

- Dlaczego myślałaś, że tak naprawdę, bym tego nie chciał, Sue?…- spytał zdziwiony jej obawami.

- Ponieważ jestem głucha, Jack i jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że moje dziecko również takie będzie. Nie każdy mężczyzna jest gotów na takie ryzyko…- wyjaśniła niemal szeptem.

- Ja jestem, Sue.- stwierdził bez wahania.- Dzieci, to naturalna kolej rzeczy w małżeństwie. Nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, czy będą głuche, czy też nie. Bez względu na to, jakie potomstwo da nam Bóg, będę je kochał tak samo, bo będą częścią nas. Rozumiesz?

- Tak, Jack i dziękuję…- powiedziała, obejmując go za szyję i mocno przytulając. Z serca spadł jej wielki ciężar, a jej miłość do Sparky'ego, jeszcze bardziej urosła w siłę. Każdy podobny gest z jego strony sprawiał, że kochała go bardziej…

- Wróćmy zatem, do kwestii mieszkania…- zachichotał wesoło, by rozładować napięcie. Jeszcze chwila takiego przytulania, a zaniósłby ją chyba do sypialni i udowodnił, jak bardzo chce mieć z nią dziecko…

- Co proponujesz?- zapytała szczęśliwa.

- Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie kupić dom…- stwierdził.- Nie musi być wielki. Na początek trzy- cztery pokoje, jakiś salon, no wiesz, takie podstawowe pomieszczenia…- tłumaczył.

- Chciałabym z ogródkiem…- wyznała nieśmiało.- W Ohio, miałam mały ogródek…

- To świetny pomysł. Ogródek przydałby się zarówno nam, jak i Levi'owi, że o dzieciach nie wspomnę…- przyznał.- Poszukamy zatem czegoś z ogródkiem!- uśmiechnął się. Nie do wiary, ale im dłużej rozmawiali o swoim małżeństwie, tym więcej odkrywał wspólnych marzeń z tym związanych. Oboje chcieli dzieci, domku z ogródkiem, chcieli tego samego i nie mógł być szczęśliwszy z tego powodu.

- Dziękuję, Jack!- ucieszyła się, że kolejne z jej marzeń stanie się jawą i spontanicznie pocałowała go w policzek.

- Kochanie…- przypomniał.- Albo skarbie.

- Kochanie…- odparła zarumieniona.

- Widzę, że się zapominasz, Sue… Dlatego myślę, że nie od rzeczy byłoby przypomnieć sobie kilka szczegółów…- powiedział powoli, przyciągając ją do siebie.- Tak, więc… czułe zwroty typu „skarbie", czy „kochanie", to podstawa…- zaczął kusząco pochylając ku niej głowę.

- Coś jeszcze?- spytała drżącym z podniecenia głosem, tęskniąc szaleńczo za jego wargami, pragnąc ich dotyku.

- Owszem…- wyszeptał coraz bliżej jej twarzy, lecz jeszcze na tyle daleko, by go zrozumiała.- Zdecydowanie zbyt mało czasu poświęcamy na ćwiczenia praktyczne… Jeśli nie będziemy wiarygodni w tym względzie, rodzina zacznie coś podejrzewać, a tego byśmy nie chcieli, prawda?- szepnął.

- Z całą pewnością… - odparła cicho tuż przedtem, jak ich usta się zetknęły. Zamknęła oczy i wtedy to poczuła- delikatną, zmysłową pieszczotę jego warg i języka, pieszczących jej wargi, a potem policzki, oczy, uszy, szyję… Jęknęła cicho, kiedy jego dłoń, powoli zsunęła się niżej, na jej dekolt, a potem na piersi… Jego dotyk, pieszczoty, rozpalały każdą cząstkę jej ciała, sprawiając, że pragnęła jeszcze więcej, że pragnęła tego, co już między nimi zaszło, a czego nie pamiętała, choć bardzo chciała. Przyciągnęła go bliżej i poszukała jego ust, łącząc się z nim w kolejnym, zachłannym pocałunku, pozwalając, by robił z nią, co tylko chciał. Wsunęła mu dłonie pod sweter, pieszcząc umięśniony tors, ale to było zbyt mało. Podniecona, szybkim ruchem uniosła mu ręce do góry i zdjęła z niego niechcianą barierę, podziwiając jego proporcjonalną sylwetkę, gładząc aksamitną skórę. Nie sądziła, że może być tak odważna, ale była! Pchnęła go na poduszki i znów odszukała jego wargi, pijąc z nich łapczywie nektar przyjemności…

Cokolwiek ją tak ośmieliło, w tym momencie nie mógł chcieć więcej… Pożądała go równie mocno, co on jej i już nie potrafił dłużej panować nad tym uczuciem. Z głębokim westchnieniem wessał się w jej usta, odsuwając się tylko na sekundę, gdy zdejmował z niej czerwony sweterek. Potem, z jękiem przyciągnął ją bliżej, pieszcząc dłońmi jej plecy i przesuwając się w stronę zapięcia stanika. Haftka puściła zadziwiająco łatwo i już po chwili, koronkowy fatałaszek wylądował w ślad za poprzednikami, a ręka Jacka zmysłowo pieściła jej sutek. Byli u kresu wytrzymałości. Rozpaleni, już zaczynali zrzucać resztę, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i Sparky zamarł w bezruchu…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14.

- _Dlaczego przerwał? -_ pomyślała zupełnie zbita z tropu, gwałtownie otwierając oczy. Czyżby jednak, nie pragnął jej tak mocno, jak myślała?- Jack…- wyszeptała niepewnie.

Patrzył poza nią, jakby nasłuchiwał…

- Jack, co się dzieje?- spytała zdumiona, gdy szybkim, acz delikatnym ruchem odsunął ją od siebie, chwytając jej sweterek.

- Ktoś dzwoni do drzwi, Sue…- odparł cicho i po chwili patrzył, jak spanikowana, naciąga na siebie miękką, czerwoną dzianinę, usiłując okryć swą nagość. Kolor jej policzków niewiele różnił się od sweterka…

Sam Jack, ubierał się równie prędko, zirytowany, że ktoś wpadł na tak idiotyczny pomysł, by odwiedzać Sue o tej porze.

- To powinno być karalne!- powiedział sam do siebie, w pośpiechu zapinając spodnie i pomagając jej doprowadzić kanapę do porządku. Niemal w ostatniej chwili, zauważył leżący wciąż na ziemi biustonosz narzeczonej, który błyskawicznie ukrył w kieszeni.

Nim otworzyli, zarumieniona, starła jeszcze z jego ust resztki swojej szminki, co skwitował ciepłym uśmiechem.

- _Nie wygląda, by żałował tego, co zaszło…_- pomyślała.- _Raczej tego, że nam przerwano…_- dokończyła w myślach uszczęśliwiona, ale i podobnie jak narzeczony zła, że ktoś im przerwał „ćwiczenia".- Idę!- zawołała, niewinnie, wygładzając sweterek. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że nie ma stanika i spojrzała na Jacka z horrorem w oczach.

- **Spokojnie**.- mignął zrozumiawszy, co jej chodzi po głowie i poklepał kieszeń.- **Mam…**

Odetchnęła z ulgą, że „dowód przestępstwa" jest bezpiecznie ukryty i usiłując zachować taką postawę, która nie zwracałaby uwagi na jej piersi, podeszła do drzwi i zerknęła w judasza.

- Lucy… A to ci niespodzianka…- powiedziała otwierając drzwi.- Wejdź, proszę…- zaprosiła ciemnoskórą arystokratkę do wnętrza swego małego mieszkanka. Odkąd zmarł Charlie, a Lucy wyszła za mąż, musiała zrezygnować z poprzedniego apartamentu. Był zbyt drogi w utrzymaniu, a nie chciała innej współlokatorki.

- Nie przeszkadzam? Pomyślałam, że mogłybyśmy urządzić ci coś w rodzaju panieńskiego, skoro czasu tak mało. Myles pilnuje małego, więc mam trochę czasu. Tara podobnie. Już jedzie, z Donną…- ciągnęła pani Leland, nie wiedząc, że Sue ma „gościa"… - Co ty na to?- spytała, tachając ze sobą wypchane czymś torby.

- Eeeee… to bardzo miło z waszej strony, dziewczyny, ale…- zaczęła Sue, lecz nie dane jej było skończyć.

- Żadnych „ale"!- już od progu wolała Tippy, również obładowana torbami. Tuż za nią, dreptała pani Gans.

- Przepraszamy za spóźnienie, korek się zrobił na dziesiątej, bo jakiś wypadek był, czy coś…

Po tych słowach, cała trójka wparowała do salonu i stanęła jak wryta, widząc na kanapie Jacka, jedzącego resztki deseru lodowego…

- Chyba jednak w czymś przeszkodziłyśmy…- wyjąkała zdumiona Lucy, widząc nieco przyśpieszony oddech Sparky'ego i jego rozmierzwione włosy. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że i Sue jest coś dziwnie milcząca, i taka…nienaturalnie rumiana…

- O, cześć dziewczyny!- zawołał usiłując zachować lekki ton.- Nie wiedziałem, że przyjdziecie. Inaczej zostawiłbym wam trochę tego deseru.- dodał przepraszająco, prezentując im puste naczynie po lodach.

- Bo to, eee, taka trochę niezapowiedziana wizyta…- odparła Donna, usiłując zachować powagę. Wszyscy w tym pokoju, doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że lody, to tylko wymówka…

- To… może jednak my przyjdziemy jutro?. - zaproponowała Tara cichym głosem, ciągnąc dziewczyny za sobą, lecz Jack je powstrzymał.

- Oj, dajcie spokój, ja już i tak miałem się zbierać do domu, prawda, kochanie?- zwrócił się do „kochania", które stało nieme i bezwolne wskutek „wpadki".

- No…tak.- odparła nie za bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Jack z uśmiechem zebrał brudne naczynia i wstawiwszy do zmywarki, podszedł do narzeczonej.

- To, do jutra, skarbie.- powiedział i ofiarowując jej czułego całusa, dodał:- Kocham cię…

- Ja ciebie też…- odpowiedziała lekko zaskoczona jego wyznaniem, lecz szybko doszła do wniosku, że to pokazówka dla ich przyjaciółek.- Do jutra, kochanie…

Jakże pragnęła by to, co powiedział, było prawdą… Cmoknęła narzeczonego delikatnie w usta i już po chwili, zamykała za nim drzwi.

- _Jezu… Jakbym chciał, żeby mówiła poważnie…_- westchnął w myślach, odpalając silnik. Co do jednej rzeczy, jednakże był pewien. Sue pożądała go w równym stopniu, co on jej i gdyby nie niespodziewane najście dziewczyn, wiedział, gdzie tym razem obudziliby się oboje- w jej domu, w jej sypialni i w jej łóżku…- Co za strata…- mruknął, włączając się do ruchu.- A mogło być tak pięknie!

Tymczasem, równie niepocieszona Sue wróciła do salonu, gdzie trzy jej najlepsze przyjaciółki, na szybkiego przygotowały „małe", dziewczyńskie party. Z cichym westchnieniem, usiadła na kanapie, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu oddawała się rozkosznym ćwiczeniom z Jackiem, w roli instruktora i pozwoliła wciągnąć się w zabawę.

- _Nie tak miał zakończyć się ten wieczór…-_ pomyślała. No, ale trudno! Grunt, że finał jemu się nie spodobał. Jej szanse na zdobycie miłości przyszłego męża gwałtownie podskoczyły…

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15.

„Coś w rodzaju wieczoru panieńskiego", skończyło się trochę po pierwszej w nocy, kiedy to Bobby zadzwonił do żony, że Junior marudzi, a on bez niej zasnąć nie może i błagał, by wróciła. Chcąc, nie chcąc, pani Manning zebrała swoje manatki oraz wzięła pod ramię z leksza wstawioną Donnę i opuściła imprezę, przyrzekając solennie, że zrobi wszystko, by to niedługo powtórzyć, bo już dawno tak się nie bawiła.

Lucy zamierzała zostać dłużej, bo ciekawiło ją, skąd Jack wziął taki interesujący fason swetra, który wyglądał, jakby ubranie było założone na drugą stronę.

- Może kupię taki Milesowi?- spytała niewinnie biednej Sue, która nie wiedziała gdzie oczy podziać. Na szczęście, od kłopotliwej odpowiedzi, wybawił ją sam Myles Leland III, który, stęskniony za swoją lepszą połową, niemal żebrał, by wracała, bo bez niej, tak jakoś cicho w domu… Lucy tylko wywróciła oczami i jęknęła:- Faceci!- po czym, dając przyjaciółce do zrozumienia, że temat jest wciąż otwarty, szybko pomogła jej uprzątnąć salon i odjechała do swej wielkiej willi, gdzie czekał jej mąż.

- Dzięki Bogu!- westchnęła znów Sue. Tym razem, jakoś jej się upiekło…

Zanim poszła się położyć, jeszcze raz obejrzała „prezenty" od dziewczyn i poczuła, jak jej policzki płoną. Poza seksownym, atłasowym negliżem od Donny i kompletem olejków do masażu, który sprezentowała jej Tippy, było tam coś jeszcze, i blondynka poczuła dziwne dreszcze, gdy wzięła to do ręki. W eleganckim pudełeczku, ozdobionym dodatkowo dłonią ofiarodawczyni, czyli Lucy, był komplet bielizny…jadalnej…

- _Ciekawe, co by zrobił Jack, gdybym to dla niego włożyła…-_ przyszło jej na myśl, a chwilę potem, już wyobrażała sobie możliwy scenariusz. Skutkiem owych fantazji, był ponowny pożar trawiący jej ciało, który mogła (w tym momencie) ugasić tylko w jeden sposób… Gwałtownym ruchem zamknęła pudełeczko i czym prędzej popędziła pod prysznic- jak dotąd, jedyną, skuteczną metodę na niezaspokojony żar ciała. Gdyby był tu Jack, mogłaby pokusić się o inne rozwiązanie, ale niestety… Musiała obejść się smakiem…

Nie mógł zasnąć, a powody były dwa…

Po pierwsze, to, co zaczęli z Sue, a co tak brutalnie im przerwano, było najbardziej zmysłowym i podniecającym doświadczeniem, jakie pamiętał i jeśli ich pierwsza noc, chociaż w połowie tak wyglądała, to teraz w dwójnasób żałował, że nie było mu dane zapamiętać nawet odrobinki. Nie było w słownikach odpowiedniego słowa, które opisałoby to, co czuł, kiedy Sue zaczęła go rozbierać i pieścić. Oddałby wszystko, by znowu to poczuć, poczuć ją…

Drugi powód, był równie ważny. Wychodząc, po raz pierwszy wyznał głośno, że ją kocha. To prawda, wykorzystał okazję, że nie byli sami i zgrabnie zamaskował przed nią fakt, że mówił szczerze, ale wreszcie, po pięciu latach, to wyksztusił. Nigdy w życiu, nie czuł się taki lekki. Nawet, jeśli ona myślała, że tylko grał, to sama myśl, że w końcu to powiedział, sprawiła mu ulgę. Sue również „to" powiedziała, no, nie dosłownie, ale jej „ja ciebie też" brzmiało jednoznacznie i wiarygodnie, szczególnie, kiedy go pocałowała. Gdyby tylko mówiła poważnie… Tak bardzo chciałby usłyszeć z jej ust, z jej słodkich, kuszących ust, prawdziwe wyznanie miłości. Wtedy wszystko byłoby idealne, ich związek byłby idealny.

Rozmyślając nad całą tą sytuacją , znów niepostrzeżenie przeszedł do szczegółów „ćwiczeń", jakie „uprawiali" z Sue na kanapie i wiedział, że jeśli zaraz nie ochłodzi rozpalonego wspomnieniami ciała, chyba zacznie chodzić po ścianach, bo nigdy, żadnej kobiety nie pożądał do tego stopnia. Jedno jej spojrzenie, jeden mały gest powodował, że pragnął jej całym sobą. Odrzucając prześcieradło, pod którym było mu stanowczo zbyt gorąco, przypomniał sobie, jak tamtego ranka, okrywało jej nagość i owo pragnienie powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Wstał, by się ochłodzić, lecz potknął się o własne jeansy, z kieszeni których wysunęło się koronkowe ramiączko jej czerwonego stanika. Powoli pochylił się i wyciągnął seksowną szmatkę, niemal odurzając się jej aromatem. Koronka pachniała Sue, jej zapachem, pomieszanym z wonią delikatnej kwiatowej wody toaletowej, której zwykle używała i Jack poczuł, jak pożądanie wprost pożera go od środka. Gdyby mógł, pojechałby do niej z powrotem i skończył, co zaczął, a potem kochałby się z nią do samego świtu. Niestety… Miała gości, a on znał tylko jeden sposób, by powstrzymać to szaleństwo, które w nim zagościło. Biegiem zrzucając bokserki, ruszył do łazienki i sekundę później dzwonił zębami, stojąc pod lodowatym strumieniem, płynącym z prysznica.

- Opanuj się, Jack….- szeptał, dygocząc z zimna i podniecenia.- Opanuj!

Aż dziw, że po tym wszystkim nie popadł w hipotermię…

Kiedy wreszcie zdołał utemperować swą namiętność i ponownie znalazł się w łóżku, już ze spokojem wziął do ręki czerwoną koronkę i po raz ostatni zachwycając się jej aromatem, wyszeptał:

- Dobranoc, kochanie…- po czym przytulił materiał do policzka i zasnął marząc, że to ona jest w jego ramionach…

- Dobranoc, Jack..- powiedziała cicho blondynka, mieszkająca po drugiej stronie dzielnicy, z czułością dotykając ich wspólnej fotografii.- Dobranoc, kochany…

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Budząc się rano, nadal trzymał w zaciśniętej dłoni jej biustonosz. Na dobry początek dnia znów zafundował sobie „odurzającą "sesję, jednak zdecydowanie oparł się pokusie, by zatrzymać ciuszek. Nie chciał, by wzięła go za jakiegoś fetyszystę, czy coś… To nie wpłynęłoby dobrze na jego plan zdobycia serca małżonki. Zresztą, pocieszał się faktem, że po ślubie, jeszcze nie raz będzie miał okazję powąchać nie tylko jej bieliznę, ale samą Sue. Już dla samego tego przywileju, mógłby od ręki stanąć z nią przed sędzią albo pastorem, ale okrutny los zmuszał go, by zaczekał do soboty. Znając jego pecha, jeśli znów spróbowałby czegoś z Sue, mieliby kolejne odwiedziny, zapewne jej braci, ze strzelbami w ręku…

Prysznic, golenie i ubieranie, zajęły mu zwyczajowy kwadrans. Tym razem, założył „standardowy" garnitur agenta (ciemnoszary), stalową koszulę i kolejny ze swoich krawatów. Ubrałby się nieco luźniej, ale dzisiaj szedł załatwiać pozwolenia na ślub i musiał stosownie wyglądać.

- Jak cię widzą, tak cię piszą…- mruknął do swojego odbicia w lustrze, przed samym wyjściem z domu. Zgodnie z nową, niepisaną tradycją, wybierał się do Sue, licząc po cichu na pyszne śniadanie, przygotowane jej zdolną i niewątpliwie, piękną rączką, no i może na jakiegoś buziaka…

Jak zwykle go nie zawiodła…

Nie dość, że bez wahania, dała mu buzi na powitanie i nazwała „kochaniem" (co mu wielce odpowiadało, bo był to znak, że przywykła do swojej nowej „roli"), to jeszcze zaserwowała mu takie jajka na boczku i pieczywo własnej roboty, jakich nie jadł, jak żyje. Po raz kolejny wielbił Stwórcę, że dał mu taką kobietę na przyszłą żonę.

Kiedy jadł, ona kończyła się przygotowywać do wyjścia. Dziś miała na sobie jasną garsonkę ze spodniami, z cienkiego, lejącego się materiału, która idealnie podkreślała jej cerę oraz orzechowe oczy. Wyglądała pięknie, jak zawsze…

- Wyglądasz fantastycznie, Sue!- pochwalił narzeczoną, gdy ponownie weszła do kuchni, by dopić z nim kawę.- Chyba nie masz żadnej randki, o której powinienem wiedzieć?- mrugnął przekornie i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Dziękuję, Jack…- odparła równie psotnie.- A, jeśli mam?…- spytała prowokująco, ciekawa jego odpowiedzi. Zastanawiała się, czy w świetle ich młodego, aczkolwiek szybko rozwijającego się związku, byłby zdolny choć do odrobinki zazdrości…

- W takim razie, powinienem ci przypomnieć, że na palcu masz pewną błyskotkę, skarbie i owa błyskotka oznacza, że na randki, chodzisz tylko ze mną..- odparł powoli.

Nadal się uśmiechał, ale w jego spojrzeniu wyczytała coś jeszcze. Choć bardzo starał się to ukryć, nie potrafił zamaskować powagi i szczęśliwa Sue otrzymała odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Najwyraźniej, był zazdrosny… I chociaż to była zazdrość przyjaciela i kochanka w jednej osobie, to dziewczyna już wiedziała, że może sprawić, by to uczucie stało się zazdrością zakochanego mężczyzny. Jej „technika uwodzenia" działała, a skoro tak, należało ją kontynuować za wszelką cenę…

- Nie martw się, Jack, pamiętam o tym…- zapewniła go wesoło.- Zresztą, Alex nie jest dla ciebie żadną konkurencją…- powiedziała od niechcenia, czym wzbudziła jego żywe zainteresowanie.

- Alex?...- spytał podejrzliwie.- Jaki, Alex?

- Nie, jaki, tylko, jaka Alex, Jack…- zachichotała.- Mam dziś spotkanie w salonie sukien ślubnych. Alex jest jego kierowniczką i moją znajomą. Pomoże mi wybrać sukienkę.- wytłumaczyła zdziwionemu narzeczonemu i ku swojej radości, ujrzała na jego twarzy jakby ulgę.- Chyba nie jesteś zazdrosny?…- zaryzykowała ciche pytanie.

- Skąd!- odparł zaraz, nieco zaczerwieniony.- Ale myślałem, że zjemy razem lunch.

Mógł udawać, ale Sue wiedziała już swoje. Tym nie mniej, dała spokój prowokacjom.

- Przykro mi, Jack, ale czasu jest bardzo mało i muszę skorzystać z okazji, póki u Alex jest ta promocja. Normalnie, za suknię projektu Gabbany, czy Versace, musiałabym zapłacić co najmniej trzy razy drożej, ale ona ma końcówki kolekcji. To okazja i nie zamierzam jej zmarnować. Chyba chciałbyś, bym ładnie wyglądała na naszym ślubie?- zapytała, patrząc na niego w taki sposób, że mógłby zrobić dla niej wszystko.

- Ty zawsze pięknie wyglądasz.- powiedział.- Ale jeśli to dla ciebie ważne, to zgoda. Jakoś przetrwam ten lunch, ale pod warunkiem, że zjemy razem kolację.- mrugnął.

- Ok. U ciebie, czy u mnie? A może na mieście?- spytała.

- U mnie…- odpowiedział bez wahania.

Do Sue zbyt często wpadali goście, a on chciał spędzić z nią trochę czasu sam, na sam. Może jednak tym razem, dokończą ćwiczenia…

- O której mam przyjechać? O siódmej? Przygotowanie kolacji trochę potrwa…- stwierdziła.

- Tym razem, ja gotuję i jak zawsze, ja po ciebie przyjadę. Nie ma mowy, byś jeździła wieczorami sama, zgoda?- powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Jak sobie życzysz, skarbie!- odparła tonem uległej żony, który zaraz zamieniła na melodyjny śmiech.

- Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy… kochanie.- zachichotał i dodał:- Gotowa jechać do pracy?

- Gotowa, chodźmy!- odparła wesoło, wołając Levi'a.

- Zanim wyjdziemy, powinienem ci to oddać….- szepnął wyjmując z kieszeni stanik.-Wieczorem nie zdążyłem go inaczej ukryć…- powiedział do zarumienionej narzeczonej.

- Dziękuję, że w ogóle go schowałeś…- odparła cicho.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, kochanie!- skwitował wesoło i jak tylko Sue pozbyła się biustonosza, wrzucając go do kosza na bieliznę, zadowolony zabrał ją do pracy. Przez całą drogę myślał o niej, o kolacji i przez całą drogę się uśmiechał…

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

17.

- A może ta?...- zaproponowała Alex, gdy po pół godzinie niezdecydowania, Sue popadła niemal w depresję. Suknie były cudowne, ale żadna, tak naprawdę nie była dla niej „tą właściwą", w której wyobrażała sobie siebie u boku Jacka. Odłożyła kreację, którą miała właśnie w ręku i zrezygnowanym wzrokiem patrzyła, jak asystentka Alex wyjmuje coś z worka. Jedno spojrzenie i jej oczy rozbłysły… To było to- jej wymarzona, wyśniona suknia ślubna…

- Jest cudowna…- wyznała olśniona.

- To dzieło miejscowej, mało jeszcze znanej projektantki, która dopiero zaczyna karierę.

- Ma wielki talent!- zawołała zachwycona Sue, patrząc na cudowny krój, wspaniały materiał i wykonanie.

- Wszystko, no prawie wszystko, zrobiono tu ręcznie.- mówiła Aleks.- Widzisz te hafty?

- Cudne…- powtórzyła blondynka.

- To jak, mierzymy?- uśmiechnęła się kierowniczka, widząc zachwyt w oczach dziewczyny.

- Jeszcze pytasz? Oczywiście!- zawołała podekscytowana Sue i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, powędrowała do przymierzalni, gdzie, z lubością, przywdziała to dzieło sztuki.

- Jezu! Jak na ciebie szyta!- zawołała Alex, kiedy agentka weszła na podest, by mogły ustalić niezbędne poprawki. To była prawda. Suknia leżała idealnie, nawet długość była odpowiednia.- A jak ty w ogóle się w niej czujesz? Nie krępuje cię, nie uwiera?

- Żartujesz? Jest idealna! Biorę!- odparła bez wahania Sue.

- No dobrze, to suknię już mamy. Teraz dodatki…- stwierdziła kierowniczka.- Chcesz welon, czy może tiarę? Ja osobiście uważam, że tiara pasowała by tutaj doskonale, szczególnie, gdy odpowiednio upniesz włosy…- radziła.

- Mój narzeczony lubi rozpuszczone…- wyznała blondynka z czułym uśmiechem, który pojawiał się zawsze, ilekroć myślała o Jacku.

- Żaden problem. Przecież można zebrać tylko boki, a tył zostawić luźny. Jak puścisz tu jeszcze dwa pasemka, o tak, po policzkach, będziesz w tym wyglądać, jak księżniczka! Nie oprze ci się ten twój Jack!- mrugnęła wesoło.

- Myślisz?- zapytała z wahaniem Sue.

- Ja nie myślę, ja to wiem!- odparła zdecydowanie kobieta, zakładając jej na głowę małą, ale śliczną tiarę i dziewczyna, wyobrażając sobie końcowy efekt, musiała się z nią zgodzić.

- Masz rację…- powiedziała.

- No, ba! W końcu, pracuję w tym biznesie od lat!- zachichotała Alex.- To, co nam zostało? Aha! Buty…- dodała i zwróciła się od asystentki:- Jennie… Skocz na zaplecze i przynieś mi to pudełko, które stoi w rogu, no wiesz, to od Herrery.

- Nosisz czwórkę, prawda, Sue?- spytała agentki.

- Dokładnie…- potwierdziła panna Thomas.

- To mam dla ciebie idealne buciki na tę okazję. Nie pożałujesz, zobaczysz!- zapewniła i blondynka tylko się uśmiechnęła...

Pół godziny później, jechała samochodem Jacka do domu, by zawieść zakupy. Nie mogła pozwolić, by zobaczył suknię i całą resztę. To przyniosłoby im pecha. Już dawno nie była tak zadowolona z zakupów. Nie dość, że kupiła cudowną suknię prawie półdarmo, to i dodatki jej nie zawiodły. Zaoszczędzone pieniądze, mogła zainwestować w „ubrania" nieco innego rodzaju, a ściślej mówiąc takie, które będzie oglądał tylko jej mąż…

Mijając kolejne centrum handlowe zdecydowała, że może owe zakupy załatwi od ręki, bo potem może nie być na to czasu i zahaczyła o butik „Victoria's secret", w którym szybko nabyła kilka komplecików bielizny, w różnych kształtach i kolorach (przy czym zdecydowanie dominowała tam czerwień) oraz trzy nocne negliże, dwa z atłasu- biały i niebieski i jeden, czerwony, z satyny. Tak „uzbrojona", pojechała do siebie i starannie pochowała wszystkie rzeczy na wypadek, gdyby Jackowi zachciało się „zwiedzać" jej sypialnię. W końcu, nigdy nic nie wiadomo… Już kilkakrotnie miała okazję doświadczyć jego niewątpliwego pożądania, szkoda tylko, że za pierwszym razem tego nie pamiętała, a za drugim im przerwano… No cóż. Przynajmniej całował ją tak, jak zawsze tego chciała- namiętnie i czule. Zupełnie nie po przyjacielsku…

Wchodząc do biura, ze zgrozą pomyślała, że o czymś jednak zapomniała…

- O Boże! Suknie druhen!- jęknęła, łapiąc się za głowę.

Jack, który zauważył pobladłą narzeczoną, natychmiast do niej podbiegł.

- Kochanie, co ci jest? Źle się czujesz?- zapytał z autentyczną troską, która, jak zwykle ją wzruszyła. Będzie miała cudownego męża!

- Nie, Jack. Dziękuję, że się martwisz, ale dobrze się czuję. Mam tylko mały kłopot…- wyznała.

- Nie kupiłaś sukienki?- spytał.- Nie martw się, mamy jeszcze parę dni. Zdążysz…

- Nie, nie! Swoją kupiłam, tylko, jak ostatnia kretynka, zapomniałam o sukniach druhen…- przyznała ze wstydem, patrząc na przyjaciółki, które miały nosić owe suknie.

- Lucy, która słyszała wyznanie, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i dała znak Tippy, by wraz z nią podeszła do przygnębionej Sue.

Kiedy się zbliżały, Jack usiłował ją pocieszać.

- Masz czas. Idźcie jutro na zakupy i po sprawie, tylko się nie denerwuj…- prosił.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby…- wtrąciły się dziewczyny.- Mówiłyśmy, że masz kupić sukienkę, a nie sukienki, Sue…- wyjaśniły zdezorientowanej blondynce.- To załatwiła Donna…

- Naprawdę?- spytała zdumiona niezwykłym zsynchronizowaniem działań przyjaciółek. One chyba pomyślały o wszystkim!

- Naprawdę!- zachichotały obie.

- To kamień spadł mi z serca…- westchnęła, a Sparky się cicho roześmiał.

- A tak panikowałaś, skarbie…

- A ty tu nie chichocz!- odezwała się Lucy.- Ty i reszta chłopaków, zaraz jedziecie po pozwolenia i smokingi. Zobaczymy, czy tam będzie z ciebie taki bohater, jak teraz…- mrugnęła przekornie.

- Ja mam wszystko pod kontrolą.- przekonywał Jack.

- To się jeszcze okaże…- odparła Lucy.- To się jeszcze okaże…

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

18.

O dziwo, tym razem, słowa Lucy nie były prorocze. Jack był tak zorganizowany i skrupulatny, jakby całą uroczystość planował przez ostatnie pięć lat, co nie było odległe od prawdy. Sparky istotnie wiele myślał na temat dnia swojego ślubu i to od dnia, w którym zrozumiał, że jest zakochany w Sue. Niełatwo mu przyszło przyznać się to tego, nawet samemu sobie, szczególnie, że jeszcze wtedy FBI zakazywało związków między współpracownikami. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak marzyć o dniu, w którym poślubi ukochaną i stanie się najszczęśliwszym facetem na ziemi. Ta chwila zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, ale dla niego i tak działo się to zbyt wolno.

Dzięki swoim wpływom i znajomościom D. bez problemu załatwił pozwolenie na ślub oraz zamówił trunki. Myles, wytargował korzystną cenę za oryginalnego Dom Pérignon, a i reszta alkoholu nie wyszła drogo. Teraz jeszcze musiał postarać się o odpowiednie ubranie…

Jak zwykle, nieoceniony okazał się tu Harvard, który niemal z marszu zaprowadził ich do salonu, gdzie sam kupował swój ślubny frak. Jack uprzejmie odmówił kupna „stroju pingwina", lecz już po chwili, mierzył bardzo szykowny i twarzowy smoking. Głęboka czerń jednorzędowej, delikatnie prążkowanej marynarki oraz spodni, ładnie współgrała ze srebrną, gładką kamizelką, białą koszulą i srebrnym, również prążkowanym krawatem, podkreślając ciemną karnację Jacka, a także kolor jego włosów i oczu. Całości dopełniły klasyczne, czarne pantofle z lekko błyszczącej skóry i zadowolony z efektu Sparky, bez żalu pożegnał sześćset pięćdziesiąt dolarów, nabywając ten stylowy produkt marki Jean Yves. Wobec powyższego, drużbowie również kupili podobne smokingi i wszyscy, w doskonałych nastrojach wrócili do biura.

- Kupiłeś?- zapytała Sue, kiedy tylko zobaczyła, jak ukochany wchodzi do biura.

- Owszem…- odparł zadowolony.- Myślę, że ci się spodoba. To dość klasyczny krój.- dodał.

- Ty we wszystkim dobrze wyglądasz, Jack…- powiedziała, zanim ugryzła się w język i teraz wszystkie pary oczu skierowały się na narzeczonych, w oczekiwaniu na reakcję Sparky'ego na otwarty komplement Sue.

- Dziękuję, kochanie…- uśmiechnął się szeroko i ku uciesze zebranych, pocałował ją delikatnie w usta.

- Mógłbyś się bardziej postarać, Spark!- zawołał bezceremonialnie Bobby, kiedy tylko się rozłączyli.- Jak na narzeczonego, który za kilka dni się żeni, coś brak ci ISKRY…- zasugerował, znacząco poruszając brwiami, co wywołało szkarłat na policzkach Sue.

- Masz na myśli coś takiego, Crash?...- spytał powoli Jack, biorąc narzeczoną w ramiona i zgrabnym ruchem przechylając ją tak, że leżała na jego przedramieniu. Potem pochylił głowę i ją pocałował… Cóż to był jednak za pocałunek… O, niebiosa! Jego wargi pieściły delikatnie usta ukochanej, przyprawiając ją o drżenie całego ciała i rozpalając jej pragnienia, a robiły to tak dokładnie i powoli, że niemal instynktownie przyciągnęła jego głowę bliżej i oddała pocałunek równie namiętny, co jego własny... Na jedną, słodką chwilę, oboje zapomnieli, że nie są w biurze sami. Dopiero głośne „Woohooo!" Bobby'ego i oklaski reszty ekipy, przypomniały Jackowi, a potem Sue, że mają widownię, i para niechętnie się rozdzieliła.

- No, tak, to ja rozumiem!- stwierdził Crash, wywołując ogólne rozbawienie.

Sami zaręczeni, byli nieco zakłopotani, że aż tak dali się ponieść pragnieniom w miejscu publicznym, choć doświadczenie, bez wątpienia, było tego warte…

- Dobra! Dość tego dobrego!- odezwał się wreszcie D., by powstrzymać dalsze żarty Koali i przypomnieć, po co tu wszyscy przyszli.- Wesele i całusy, rzecz przyjemna, ale pamiętajcie, że my tu pracujemy, dlatego bierzcie się do roboty. I mówię to szczególnie do ciebie Bobby…- dodał.- Nadal nie mam na biurku twojego raportu…

- I znów kłania się brutalna rzeczywistość…- mruknął rozczarowanym głosem i w biurze dała się słyszeć salwa śmiechu.- A było tak przyjemnie…

Zaraz potem, wszyscy wrócili do swoich obowiązków, ale Jack i Sue, skutkiem własnej prezentacji, byli trochę rozkojarzeni i praca szła im w tempie ślimaka, dodatkowo spowalniana jeszcze częstym zerkaniem na siebie. Tak było niemal do końca dnia pracy, czyli do siedemnastej, kiedy biuro zaczęło pustoszeć.

Przez całą drogę, gdy Jack odwoził narzeczoną do domu, starali się rozmawiać o wszystkim, oprócz pocałunku w biurze, chociaż myśleli o tym bez przerwy, walcząc z pokusą powtórki.

- Nadal zamierzasz ugotować dla nas kolację?- zapytała dziewczyna, gdy odprowadzał ją do drzwi.

- Oczywiście! Skoro się zobowiązałem, to dotrzymam słowa. Zresztą, chcę to zrobić.- odparł.

- Zawsze ty gotujesz. Czas, bym się zrewanżował, ale tak na wszelki wypadek, zabierz ze sobą Alka Seltzer.- zachichotał przewrotnie.- Może być ci potrzebny, jak coś pokręcę w przepisie!

- Och, wątpię, by była taka potrzeba. Mówiłam już, że masz dar, tylko musisz uwierzyć we własne siły, Jack. Cokolwiek ugotujesz, na pewno będzie mi smakowało.- powiedziała .

- Naprawdę tak myślisz?- spytał.

- Ja nie myślę, ja to wiem!- odpowiedziała tak samo, jak Alex.

Mile połechtany jej pochwałą, uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział:

- To jest właśnie jeden z wielu powodów, dla których chcę się z tobą ożenić, Sue.

- Bo lubię twoją kuchnię?- powiedziała psotnie.

- Nie, bo wierzysz we mnie, jak nikt…- odparł poważnie. - Dziękuję…

- Nie dziękuj, Jack… Również ja wychodzę za ciebie, między innymi, z tego powodu. Ty też zawsze we mnie wierzyłeś.- tłumaczyła cicho, gdy ją objął i przytulił.- Dzięki tobie, jestem, kim jestem i zawsze będę ci za to wdzięczna… Moje małe wsparcie, to tylko cząstka tego, co dałeś mnie. Nie jestem stanie spłacić tego długu.

- I nie musisz, Sue… bo nic nikomu nie jesteś winna!- zapewnił i pocałował ją w czoło.- No lecę, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to z kolacji nici!- dodał wesoło i cmoknąwszy ją w usta, dodał na odchodnym:- Przyjadę po ciebie wpół do ósmej, zgoda?

- Zgoda!- odpowiedziała, posyłając mu ciepły uśmiech i po chwili patrzyła, jak Sparky włącza się do ruchu. Gdy zniknął z horyzontu, spojrzała na swojego psa i powiedziała.- Lecimy do domu, kolego. Mamy randkę!

Levi tylko szczeknął i posłusznie pobiegł za panią…

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Zaskoczył ją… Gdy, kwadrans po ósmej, przekraczała próg jego małego mieszkania, nie przypuszczała, że Jack postara się aż tak bardzo… Wszędzie panował idealny porządek, a salon był po prostu piękny. Na kominku płonął ogień, a wnętrze pogrążone było w bladym świetle kilkunastu starannie zabezpieczonych szklanymi kloszami świec, na tyle jednak mocnym, by bez problemu mogła czytać z warg. Mały stolik był nakryty elegancko i z wyczuciem. Pośrodku, na białym obrusie, stał niewielki bukiecik gardenii, spośród którego wystawała nieznacznie jeszcze jedna świeca w przezroczystym kloszu. Obok stało wino i dwa kieliszki oraz reszta nakryć, z serwetkami włącznie. Wszystko wyglądało, jak stolik z eleganckiej restauracji i Sue była pod wrażeniem.

- Kiedy zdążyłeś to zrobić?- zdumiała się.- Tu jest pięknie!

- To, moja droga, pozostanie tajemnicą!- mrugnął wesoło.- Może powiem ci po ślubie!- dodał i blondynka się roześmiała.- Usiądź proszę, a ja zaraz podam jedzenie. Wina?- zaproponował.

- Bardzo chętnie…- odparła i Jack napełnił oba kieliszki aromatycznym Merlotem. Po szybkim toaście, zniknął w kuchni, by wrócić z cudownie pachnącą bazylią i pomidorami lasagne.

Sue pochyliła się nad naczyniem, wciągając boski aromat zapiekanki i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Wspaniale pachnie i założę się, że tak samo smakuje!- pochwaliła efektowną potrawę.

- Dziękuję…- uśmiechnął się.-…ale nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca. Najpierw posmakuj, bo jeśli będzie kiepska, to przynajmniej mamy czas, by zamówić coś od Gino's.- stwierdził wesoło, nakładając obojgu porcje lasagne.

Odkroiła więc pierwszy kawałek i bez wahania włożyła do ust. Jak znawca, bez pośpiechu przeżuwała kęs, kontemplując jego smak, aromat i usiłując rozpoznać składniki. Gdy wreszcie przełknęła, spojrzała na niego uważnie.

Niecierpliwie i w zdenerwowaniu czekał na jej ocenę, bo kto, jak kto, ale Sue znała się na jedzeniu…

- Zaskoczyłeś mnie, Jack…- zaczęła powoli, a z każdym kolejny słowem, uśmiech na jej twarzy robił się coraz szerszy.- Nie wiem, co dodałeś do tej zapiekanki, ale ona bije na głowę wszystkie, jakie dotychczas jadłam!- pochwaliła go i Sparky omal nie pękł z dumy.

- Naprawdę ci smakuje?- zdumiał się. Tak bardzo bał się, że jej nie zadowoli…

- Jest przepyszna, zresztą, wiedziałam, że sobie poradzisz!- stwierdziła.- Przecież mówiłam, że masz do tego talent!- mrugnęła.

- Dzięki, Sue. Twoja pochwała wiele dla mnie znaczy…- przyznał.- Jesteś najlepszą kucharką, jaką znam.

- Oj, tam! Wydaje ci się!- zachichotała i wzniosła kieliszek.- Za twoją pyszną zapiekankę i za ten wieczór…- powiedziała.

- Za nas…- dodał Jack.

- Za nas…- potwierdziła cicho i szybko upiła łyk, by nie zauważył, ile dla niej znaczyły ostatnie słowa. Jedli powoli, prowadząc luźną rozmowę, dotyczącą głównie przygotowań do ślubu i poszukiwań domu.

- Mam kilka katalogów…- powiedział sprzątając ze stołu, gdy skończyli posiłek.-Obejrzymy?- zaproponował.

- Pewnie!- zgodziła się szybko dziewczyna, po czym, oboje zabrali swoje kieliszki i usiedli bliżej kominka.

- Ten jest ciekawy…- powiedziała Sue, patrząc na zdjęcie, przedstawiające parterowy dom w wiktoriańskim stylu, zbudowany z czerwonej cegły i otoczony niedużym ogrodem.

- Ładny…- zgodził się. -… ale ma tylko dwie sypialnie, plus salon. To trochę za mało według mnie. No i spójrz na cenę. Niewspółmierna do metrażu…- dodał i blondynka spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

- Wygląda na to, że znasz się na nieruchomościach…- powiedziała powoli, zaskoczona jego spostrzegawczością i trafnością oceny.

- Trochę muszę!- mrugnął z uśmiechem.- Moi rodzice mają agencję w Wisconsin. To, tak jakby, rodzinny interes!- dodał.

- Żartujesz?- zdziwiła się.

- Nie…- zaprzeczył.- Miałem przejąć kiedyś firmę, ale wolałem iść na prawo, więc moje miejsce zajęła Megan, moja młodsza siostra. Tym sposobem, firma będzie urzędować dalej, nawet jak mama i tata przejdą na emeryturę, choć, mimo sześćdziesiątek na karku, nadal pracują.- wyjaśnił.

- Jesteś pełen niespodzianek, Jack…- powiedziała uśmiechnięta.

- Już niedługo.- stwierdził.- Po ślubie poznasz wszystkie moje sekrety…

- Przyrzekasz?- spytała prowokująco wodząc po nim wzrokiem.

- Przyrzekam…- potwierdził, odkładając katalog i powoli zbliżając swoją twarz, do twarzy narzeczonej. W tym momencie, sprawa domu poszła w zapomnienie…

Jego dłoń delikatnie dotknęła policzka Sue, gładząc aksamitną skórę, a wargi zaczęły nieśpiesznie skubać miękkie płatki jej ust. Westchnęła cicho, pod wpływem jego pieszczoty i wplotła mu palce we włosy. Nie minęło dużo czasu i lekki pocałunek stał się gwałtowną, pełną ognia, grą wstępną. Ogarnięci pożądaniem, po raz kolejny dali się ponieść dzikiej fali namiętności…

- Pragnę cię…- wyszeptał, gdy na chwilę przerwali pocałunek.

- Więc, na co czekasz? Kochaj się ze mną, Jack, bo i ja chcę ciebie…. Bardzo…- wyznała i spragniona znów odszukała jego usta. Z cichym jękiem poddali się pożądaniu, które paliło ich ciała i tym razem nie było już niczego, ani nikogo, kto mógłby ich powstrzymać… Niecierpliwie zrzucili z siebie ubrania, pieszcząc się wzajemnie, szepcząc swoje imiona, by wreszcie połączyć się w jedno.

- Kocham cię…- szeptał, choć tego nie słyszała.- Kocham…

- _Kocham cię, Jack…-_ myślała, gdy fale rozkoszy niosły ją ku ostatecznemu spełnieniu, lecz nie powiedziała tego głośno. Nie mogła. Jeszcze nie teraz…

Wyczerpani nocą miłości, zasnęli spokojnie na dywanie, wtuleni w siebie i okryci koszulą Sparky'ego. Nawet nie podejrzewali, że ranek przyniesie im gwałtowne przebudzenie…

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Dawno nie budził się tak wypoczęty i zrelaksowany…

Ostatnia noc, przeszła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania i wyniosła jego męską dumę ponad szczyty ziemi, kiedy widział, jaką rozkosz daje Sue. On sam doznał od niej jeszcze więcej przyjemności. Jej pieszczoty i pocałunki sprawiły, że nie mógł już myśleć o niej bez pożądania. Gdy wtuliła się w niego jeszcze mocniej, ciało Jacka zareagowało natychmiast i znów poczuł znajome pragnienie. Pochylił głowę, i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta, kusząc, wabiąc, nęcąc, by odpowiedziała na jego wezwanie. Pod wpływem jego dotyku, znów ożywała, a jej jestestwo ogarniały płomienie i wiedział, że za chwilę znów będzie gotowa. Jeszcze moment, a ponownie będą jednym ciałem….

Gdyby jeszcze tylko Levi tak nie ujadał…

- _Na spacer chce, czy co?_- pomyślał jeszcze niezbyt przytomny, ale już podniecony, bo dłoń ukochanej przebiegła wzdłuż jego torsu i dotknęła pulsującej męskości. Pragnął jej aż do bólu i ignorując szczekanie, już zamierzał odpłynąć z nią do krainy namiętności, kiedy zirytowany Levi, nie znajdując innego sposobu, aby zwrócić ich uwagę, wskoczył na oboje, ujadając głośno.

- Levi!- zerwali się gwałtownie, odganiając od siebie psa i wtedy Jack to usłyszał…

- O cholera! Sue, ktoś dzwoni!- jęknął.

- To jakieś fatum!- odparła tak samo, naprędce zakładając swoje porozrzucane po salonie ubrania i rzucając Jackowi jego spodnie.- Chwili spokoju nie ma!- dodała rozczarowana, że tak przyjemny poranek skończył się równie szybko, co się zaczął.

- Wiem, co czujesz!- odparł, całując ją szybko, podczas ekspresowego ubierania i sprzątania salonu z dowodów ich „nocnych manewrów". Nie zajęło im to dłużej niż trzy, no góra pięć minut, a przez cały ten czas dzwonienie nie ustawało…

- Już lecę!- krzyknął Jack, uciszając psa.- Idę!

W tym czasie, Sue wycofała się do łazienki, by nieco poprawić wygląd, choć w świetle zaistniałych okoliczności, niewiele mogła zrobić, poza uczesaniem i wytuszowaniem rzęs, bo tylko mascarę miała w torebce. Nic więcej. Zresztą, może ten ktoś szybko sobie pójdzie i nawet nie będzie musiała wychodzić z sypialni Jacka. Oby…

Gdyby wiedziała, kto stoi za drzwiami, nie byłaby taką optymistką…

- Mama? Tata?- wykrzyknął zdumiony Sparky, otwierając drzwi.- Przecież dzisiaj nie czwartek…- wyszeptał, usiłując upewnić się, czy aby na pewno…

- Wiem, synek, środa! Jesteśmy wcześniej, bo tak nie mogłam doczekać się, żeby zobaczyć ciebie i poznać Sue, że nie usiedziałam w domu. Meg przyleci w sobotę, z samego rana.- dodała szybko, biorąc synka w ramiona.- Tak się cieszę!

Zaszokowany i dezorientowany synek, stał przez pierwsze kilka minut jak słup soli, bezwolnie poddając się wylewnemu powitaniu obojga rodziców.

- _No, to wpadliśmy…_- pomyślał, zastanawiając się, jak zareagują jego rodzice, gdy zrozumieją, że przyszła synowa spędziła tu noc…

- Coś ty taki milczący, synu?- zapytał podejrzliwie Sam Hudson, widząc konsternację pierworodnego.

- Nic, nic, tato, tylko mnie zaskoczyliście…- usiłował tłumaczyć się Jack.

- Wiemy synek, ale jak już mówiłam, po prostu muszę poznać przyszłą córkę. Mów, kiedy do niej jedziemy?- zawołała podekscytowana Elizabeth.

- Eeeee, nie jedziemy…- odpowiedział powoli.

- No, chyba nie zamierzasz jej przed nami chować?- zażartował jego ojciec z psotnym błyskiem w oku, tym samym, który odziedziczył po nim Sparky.

- Nie tato, nie zamierzam.- uśmiechnął się Jack, myśląc jednocześnie:- _Gorzej już chyba nie będzie…_Usiądźcie, proszę, a ja zaraz wrócę…- powiedział tajemniczo, wskazując rodzicom kanapę i zniknął za drzwiami sypialni.

- Czy ja tu słyszałem psa, czy mi się tylko zdawało, kochanie?- usłyszał tylko, jak ojciec pyta matkę.

- Ktokolwiek to był, mam nadzieję, że już poszedł…- powiedziała cicho Sue, kiedy tylko wszedł.- Nie chciałabym nikomu tłumaczyć, co tu robię o szóstej nad ranem…- dodała, czerwieniąc się mimowolnie.

Uśmiechnął się ciepło, pocałował ją w usta i powiedział:

- Po pierwsze, Sue, nie musimy nikomu się tłumaczyć. Jesteśmy dorośli i to, co tu robiliśmy, a tak na marginesie…- dodał, z ciepłym światełkiem w oku.- …byłaś cudowna… to tylko nasza sprawa. Nikomu, nic do tego.- zaczął. – A po drugie, skarbie… Obawiam się, że muszę cię rozczarować. Ten ktoś, wciąż tu jest i, raczej się nigdzie nie ruszy przez następne trzy dni….- powiedział powoli.

- Co ty mówisz? Kto przyjechał? - spytała niespokojnie, czując w brzuchu dziwne mrowienie. Stanowczo nie spodobało jej się to uczucie. Źle wróżyło….

- Moi rodzice. I chcą cię poznać.- odparł Jack, a ona zdębiała…

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

21.

- Jeśli to jest żart, to nie jest śmieszne, Jack…- powiedziała wolno, ostrzegawczym tonem, chociaż wszystko jej mówiło, że Sparky jest jak najbardziej poważny.

- To nie jest żart, Sue. Zapewniam cię.- odparł szczerze.- Wygląda na to, że moja mama nie wytrzymała przedślubnej gorączki i popędziła tu szybko, żeby cię poznać…- tłumaczył z uśmiechem. - Jest szósta, a ona już chciała do ciebie jechać!

- Nie mówisz poważnie?- zdumiała się.

- To szczera prawda, kochanie!- potwierdził.- Sądzę więc, że najlepiej będzie mieć to za sobą i załatwić sprawę od razu. Chodź, przedstawię cię…- zachęcił, wyciągając do niej rękę.

- Ale, Jack! Ja jestem nieubrana, nieprzygotowana! Jak ja się im na oczy pokażę, a poza tym, co oni sobie o mnie pomyślą, gdy wyjdę z twojej sypialni?

- Sue… Jesteś piękna, a twoje ubranie jest w porządku. Co do sypialni, to niech myślą, co chcą. Za trzy dni i tak będziemy małżeństwem. Nie my pierwsi spędzamy razem noc przed ślubem…- zauważył.

- Naprawdę tak uważasz?- spytała cicho, zarumieniona.

- Oczywiście!- odparł stanowczo.- Wiele par tak robi…

- Ja nie o tym…- szepnęła nieśmiało.

- To, o co pytasz?- spojrzał, zbity z tropu.

- Uważasz, że jestem piękna?- zapytała zawstydzona.

Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że nigdy jej tego nie powiedział, przynajmniej nie tak, by to zobaczyła…Uśmiechnął się ciepło, podszedł bliżej delikatnie dotknąwszy jej policzka, odpowiedział:

- Jesteś bardzo piękna, Sue… Nie tylko zewnętrznie, ale i w środku. Nie znam drugiej, piękniejszej od ciebie kobiety i nie mówię tego dlatego, że się kochaliśmy, i że się pobieramy. To szczera prawda, którą powinienem był wyznać ci dawno temu. Wybacz mi to zaniedbanie, kochanie. Odpowiadając więc ostatecznie na twoje pytanie, mówię raz jeszcze… Tak, Sue. Uważam, że jesteś piękna…- wyszeptał i na dowód swych słów, pocałował ją głęboko, namiętnie, zmysłowo, tak by rozwiać jej wątpliwości.- Wierzysz mi?- zapytał, gdy się rozdzielili z braku tlenu.

- Tak…- odparła szczęśliwa.- Wierzę, Jack…

- Cieszę się.- powiedział z uśmiechem.- Skoro kwestię twojej niewątpliwej urody mamy z głowy, to czas wrócić do tej drugiej, siedzącej w salonie…- przypomniał.

- Rodzice…- wtrąciła.

- Dokładnie. Gotowa, by ich poznać?

- Chyba nie ma innego wyjścia…- odpowiedziała.- Najwyżej mnie nie pokochają…- mruknęła, podając mu dłoń.

- Oni nie muszą, grunt, że ja cię kocham.- powiedział jakby do siebie, zapominając, że patrzyła.

- Co powiedziałeś?- spytała. Musiało jej się przywidzieć…

- Nic, skarbie. Powiedziałem, że na pewno cię pokochają, bo przecież ciebie nie można nie kochać.- przypomniał jej zdanie, którym kiedyś ją pocieszył i Sue zwątpiła. Tym nie mniej, w twarzy Jacka było coś, co pozwalało Sue mieć nadzieję, iż jest bliska zdobycia serca ukochanego, że Jack wkrótce się w niej zakocha. Pocieszona tą myślą, bez oporu podała mu dłoń i pozwoliła zaprowadzić się do salonu, gdzie na kanapie, niecierpliwie wiercili się jego rodzice.

- Mamo, tato… Pozwólcie, że wam przedstawię… To moja narzeczona, Sue Thomas.- zaczął prezentację.- Sue… Oto moi rodzice- Elizabeth i Samuel…

- Bardzo mi miło wreszcie poznać państwa osobiście.- powiedziała, nieco jeszcze zawstydzona okolicznościami spotkania.

- Jakie państwo, Sue? Mówiłam już przez telefon… mamo i tato, córciu!- zawołała Liz, obejmując serdecznie narzeczoną syna i ściskając z siłą imadła.- Tak się cieszę, że nareszcie się spotykamy! Strasznie chciałam wiedzieć, jaka jest dziewczyna, która skradła serce mojego synka i kiedy na ciebie patrzę, wcale się nie dziwię, że tak się w tobie zakochał. Jesteś śliczna!- mówiła niestrudzenie pani Hudson.

- Dziękuję…- odparła skromnie blondynka, pokrywając się rumieńcem.

- I w dodatku, taka miła!- przyznał Sam, obserwując przez chwilę reakcję dziewczyny.- Lizzy ma rację. Nie dziwota, że Jack tak za tobą szaleje!- uśmiechnęła się starsza kopia Jacka.- Gdybym był nieco młodszym kawalerem, sam ruszyłbym w konkury!- mrugnął wesoło.

- Tato!- zawołał czerwony, jak burak, Jack.

- No, co? Przecież to prawda!- powiedział Sam psotnie, a Lizzy roześmiała się gardłowo.

- Z twoją kondycją, kochanie, obawiam się, że nie zaszedłbyś daleko!- mrugnęła.

- Narzekasz? Ty narzekasz? O bogowie! To ja staram się, jak mogę, by zadowolić mojego skarbeńka, a ona twierdzi, że mam kiepską kondycję! Skoro tak, zapomnij o tej pieszej wycieczce na Mount Rushmore, na którą wybieraliśmy się w przyszłym miesiącu. Z moją laską, nie dam rady…- stwierdził, trzymając się za krzyż, niczym stary paralityk.

- Fiu! Też mi szantaż! Pojadę sama. Może poznam kogoś miłego…- powiedziała przekornie Elizabeth, a reakcja na jej słowa mogła być tylko jedna...

- Po moim trupie!- stwierdził Sam.

- Jak sobie życzysz kochanie!- odparła i zwróciła się do Sue: - Ach, ci mężczyźni Hudsonów… Są tacy zazdrośni, ale to już pewnie wiesz?

Sue nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko uśmiechnęła się znacząco na wspomnienie Jacka, usiłującego dowiedzieć się, kim jest Alex.

- Tak myślałam….- zachichotała Liz.- Mają to widocznie w genach!- dodała i po chwili, wszyscy śmiali się głośno, w asyście szczekającego Levi'a.

Pierwsze lody zostały przełamane, a reszty dokonało wspólne śniadanie przygotowane przez Sue.

Kiedy Jack zabierał ukochaną do domu, by się przebrała przed pracą, oboje byli nadzwyczaj zadowoleni ze spotkania, ale nie tylko. Po tej nocy, stali się sobie jeszcze bliżsi i dla obojga, to było światełko nadziei. Nie kochasz się tak z kimś, kiedy czujesz tylko pożądanie. Byli blisko spełnienia swoich marzeń i nie mogli być szczęśliwsi…

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Środa przebiegła w biurze nadzwyczaj spokojnie, no może pomijając incydent z Arlene, która znów torturowała wszystkich testami na zawartość cholesterolu we krwi, szczególnie podejrzliwie patrząc na Crasha. Po numerze, jaki jej kiedyś wywinął, stała się nieco przewrażliwiona na tym punkcie…

Po lunchu, Myles z dumą ogłosił, że załatwił pastora, który udzieli ślubu Jackowi i Sue, a na dodatek, pominie nauki przedmałżeńskie (to oczywiście, za sprawą hojnego datku na parafię, ofiarowanego przez Leland'ów), co spotkało się z entuzjastyczną reakcją narzeczonych.

- Jak tego dokonałeś?- zdziwili się.

- Powiedzmy, że nikt nie jest w stanie oprzeć się mojej sile perswazji…- odparł tajemniczo, a jego żona zachichotała.

- _Raczej książeczce czekowej!-_ pomyślała wesoło, ale nie powiedziała tego głośno, by nie stwarzać mylnego wrażenia, że ma coś przeciw rozrzutności męża. Przeciwnie. Ten ślub traktowała bardzo osobiście i nie żałowała ani centa, który poświęciła na jego organizację. Było, nie było, pięć lat próbowała do niego doprowadzić!

Około piątej, jak zwykle wszyscy zaczęli zbierać się do domów, a Jack i Sue w szczególności, bo przecież przyjechali rodzice Sparky'ego i należało się nimi odpowiednio zająć... Zanim jednak wrócili do mieszkania Jacka, Sue poprosiła, by zajrzeli do niej, bo chciałaby się odświeżyć i przebrać. Brunet zgodził się bardziej niż chętnie, ponieważ od rana nie pozbył się chęci spędzenia kilku intymnych chwil z ukochaną, a wiedział, że skoro Liz i Sam zajmą jego drugą sypialnię, to do ślubu, nici ze wspólnych nocy… Wykorzystał więc okazję i to za przyzwoleniem Sue, zadziwiająco zbieżnie podzielającej jego „obawy". „Odświeżanie" zajęło im jakąś godzinkę, bo Jack bardzo szczegółowo „umył" dziewczynę pod prysznicem i chociaż nie miałby nic przeciw temu, by kontynuować wspólną kąpiel, to wiedział, że musi im wystarczyć ta mała chwila. Przynajmniej na razie…

Czysta, jak łza, świeża i pachnąca, Sue ubrała swoją błękitną, zwiewną sukienkę, a do tego pasujące sandałki i pokazała się Jackowi.

- Myślisz, że im się spodoba?- zapytała, obracając się.

- Wyglądasz zachwycająco, skarbie.- odparł.- Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem tak wypuszczać cię z domu…- dodał przekornie.

- Znowu zazdrość, Hudson?- mrugnęła.- Chyba twoja mama ma rację. Macie to w genach!- zachichotała.

- To tylko insynuacje.- stwierdził.- Brak na to niepodważalnych dowodów i każdy sędzia odrzuci ten wniosek.- powiedział tonem prawnika, po czym roześmiał się gardłowo.- A nawet, jeśli to prawda, to chyba mam prawo być o ciebie zazdrosny? W końcu za mnie wychodzisz…- przypomniał.

- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, możesz sobie być, bylebyś sam nie przysparzał mi powodów.- odparła bez zastanowienia.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jesteś o mnie zazdrosna?- spytał powoli, podchodząc bliżej.

- Nie.- odparła szybko, zbyt szybko…

- Nieładnie jest kłamać, Sue… Szczególnie narzeczonemu…- powiedział kusząco dotykając jej policzka i patrząc głęboko w oczy.

- No dobra… Może i trochę jestem, ale mam chyba prawo, skoro się ze mną żenisz?- stwierdziła, podążając za jego tokiem myślenia.

- Jak widzę, nie tylko w sypialni jesteśmy zgodni…- szepnął pochylając się ku niej.

- To chyba dobrze…- odpowiedziała tak samo.

- Bardzo dobrze…- potwierdził. Naprawdę dobrze!- dodał, sekundę przedtem, zanim ją pocałował i zakończył dyskusję.

Ostatkiem sił zapanowali nad pożądaniem i zawoławszy psa, ruszyli do samochodu, zanim spóźnią się o następną godzinę.

Kiedy weszli do mieszkania Jacka, obiad stał już na stole. Tym razem przygotowała go Elizabeth, chcąc zrewanżować się za pyszne śniadanie i tak wczesne przybycie jednocześnie.

- Po drugie…- dodała.-… na pewno jesteście zbyt zmęczeni, by gotować. Łapanie przestępców to, z pewnością, wyczerpująca praca.- dodała.

- Taka bywa…- odparł Jack.- Ale efekt jest tego wart, mamo. To przyjemne uczucie, gdy wiesz, że zrobiłeś coś dobrego, prawda, kochanie?- zwrócił się do Sue.

- Masz rację, skarbie. Ilekroć uda nam się zapowiedz tragedii, lepiej śpię…- odpowiedziała.

- Jestem z was dumny, dzieci…- wtrącił się Sam.- Wiele robicie dla kraju i dla nas, zwykłych Amerykanów. Zawdzięczamy wam spokój…- powiedział poważnym tonem.

- Ktoś to musi robić, tato…- powiedział Jack.- Padło na nas, ale dzięki temu się poznaliśmy.- uśmiechnął się do narzeczonej.

- I zakochaliście….- wtrąciła Liz, uszczęśliwiona widokiem rozanielonego syna.

Nie musieli odpowiadać. Widziała to w ich oczach. Takiej miłości nie sposób przeoczyć…

- Dzieci…- odezwał się Samuel.

- Tak, tato?- odparli zgodnie i ojciec Jacka się wzruszył.

- Mama i ja chcielibyśmy ofiarować wam prezent ślubny i zastanawialiśmy się, co ucieszyłoby was najbardziej, ale już chyba wiemy…- dodał, wskazując katalogi.

- Chcemy dać wam dom…- uśmiechnęła się Liz.- Podzwoniliśmy trochę, jak was nie było i chyba mamy coś, co was zadowoli.- ciągnęła, pokazując im fotografię.- Ten dom ma cztery sypialnie, salon z jadalnią, dwie łazienki i przestronną kuchnię, a co ważniejsze, jest niedrogi i w doskonałym stanie. Pojechaliśmy tam z tatą , by sprawdzić, jak to faktycznie wygląda. Ogródek jest nieduży, ale ładnie utrzymany. Jeśli wam się podoba, jest wasz.- powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Patrzyli oniemiali na piętrowe cudeńko i nie mogli uwierzyć. O takim domu marzyli oboje…

- Jest piękny…- powiedziała wzruszona Sue. - …ale to i tak zbyt kosztowny prezent, mamo. Nie możemy go przyjąć. To za dużo!

- Sue, skarbie…- uspokoiła ją teściowa.- Jest tańszy, niż na to wygląda, zresztą agencja, która ma go w ofercie, współpracuje z nami od dawna i dostaliśmy spory rabat, więc nie martwcie się kosztami!- mrugnęła.- Chcecie go, czy nie?- spytała.

- Pytanie! Pewnie, że tak!- odparł Jack.- Dziękujemy!- dodali oboje ściskając rodziców.

- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie!- zapewnili Hudsonowie.

- Jutro tam pojedziemy i wszystko sobie obejrzycie, a jak będziecie chcieli, to możecie się wprowadzać od ręki. Dom jest pusty.- powiedział Sam.

To było niewiarygodne. Spełniały się ich wszystkie sny…

- _Tam, w górze, chyba ktoś bardzo nas lubi…_- pomyśleli .To musiała być prawda…

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

23.

- A gdzie pojedziecie w podróż poślubną? - spytał Sam, kiedy jedli spóźniony obiad.

- Chciałem zabrać Sue do Europy, ale kiepsko z rezerwacjami o tej porze roku, a nie ufam tym wycieczkom last minute, dlatego pojedziemy nad jezioro Tahoe, gdzie udało mi się zdobyć domek.- odpowiedział Jack.

- Tam jest pięknie, synek! Byliśmy tam z tatą na ostatnią rocznicę ślubu!- zachwycała się Liz.- Wszędzie góry i lasy, woda jak kryształ, prawda mężulku?

- Prawda słoneczko.- zgodził się uśmiechnięty Sam.- A jakie tam mają ryby….- westchnął rozmarzony.- Normalnie, raj dla wędkarza…

- Serio?- ucieszyła się Sue.- Uwielbiam łowić! Tata też?- spytała z entuzjazmem.

- No, ba! Kupna przynęta, czy sama robisz?- dociekał teść.

- Sama.- odparła szybko.- Tata mnie nauczył, jak byłam mała!- dodała z nutą dumy w głosie.

- Synu!- pan Hudson zwrócił się do Jacka.- Nie wiem, jakim cudem trafiła ci się taka dziewczyna, ale gratuluję. Nie mogłem trafić na lepszą synową!- stwierdził wniebowzięty.

- Dziękuję, tato. W zupełności się z tobą zgadzam!- mrugnął i spojrzał na ukochaną.- Nigdy mi nie mówiłaś, że łowisz…- zaczął łagodnie.- Masz jeszcze jakieś sekrety, o których nie wiem, kochanie?

- Owszem, skarbie, ale poznasz je dopiero po ślubie. Inaczej, szybko bym ci się znudziła!- zachichotała.

- Mądra dziewczyna!- roześmiała się Liz.

- Ty mi się nigdy nie znudzisz, Sue…- powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Teraz tak mówisz…- odparła przekornie.- Zobaczymy, co będzie za parę lat. Jeszcze ci obrzydnę na całego!

- Ani za parę lat, ani nigdy, kochanie i wbij to sobie do tej ślicznej główki raz na zawsze!- powiedział, zabawnie dotykając palcem jej czoła.- Ok.?

- Jak sobie życzysz, kochanie…- odparła, słowami teściowej i obie zachichotały. Panowie tylko wywrócili oczami

- Te kobiety…- westchnęli jednocześnie.- Żyć z nimi trudno, a bez nich, jeszcze trudniej…

- Jakieś reklamacje?- zapytały panie.- Po odejściu od kasy, nie przyjmujemy!

- Skąd!- odpowiedzieli unisono. Żaden z nich nie zamieniłby swojej pani na inny model. Były idealne takie, jakie były.

- Sue, córciu…- jakiś czas później zwróciła się do niej teściowa.- A jak zareagowali twoi rodzice, kiedy im powiedziałaś o ślubie?- spytała.

- Bardzo podobnie, jak wy… - odparła szczerze, nieco rumieniąc się na wspomnienie głównego podobieństwa, jakim było pytanie o ciążę.- Choć początkowo był to dla nich niejaki szok, to ostatecznie, bardzo się ucieszyli. Lubią Jacka…- dodała.

- Znasz rodziców Sue, a sam kazałeś nam czekać, byśmy poznali twoją narzeczoną aż przed samym ślubem?- Elizabeth spojrzała na syna wymownie.

- To nie tak, mamo! Rodziców Sue poznałem kilka lat temu, na jednym z jej gwiazdkowych przyjęć. Jeszcze wtedy nie byliśmy razem…- tłumaczył.- Gdybyście mnie odwiedzili od czasu, do czasu, poznalibyście ją wcześniej.- zauważył z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

- To trzeba było ją do nas przywieźć!- wtrącił się Sam.- Tyle o niej mówiłeś, że naturalne byłyby odwiedziny was obojga.- ciągnął.

- Rozmawialiście o mnie?- spytała cicho, poruszona. Już po raz drugi, jej teściowie wspomnieli o tym szczególe i tym razem nie mogła nie zapytać… Musiała wiedzieć.

- Wspomniałem o tobie może raz, czy dwa…- przyznał Jack.- W końcu, byłaś moją partnerką i najlepszą przyjaciółką…- próbował tłumaczyć, lecz szkarłat jego policzków był bardziej wymowny, niż słowa i Sue poczuła ciepło w sercu. Zależało mu bardziej, niż twierdził…

- Raz, czy dwa?- oburzyła się Elizabeth.- Buzia mu się nie zamykała! Sue to, Sue tamto…- ciągnęła.- W życiu tyle nie mówił o żadnej dziewczynie…- mrugnęła.- A tę bluzę, co to mu ją kiedyś dałaś na gwiazdkę, o czym nie omieszkał nam wspomnieć, znosił prawie do cna!

- Mamo!- zawołał zawstydzony Jack.- Moglibyśmy zmienić temat?- zasugerował.

Sekret jego miłości był niebezpiecznie bliski wypłynięcia, a nie tak chciałby przekazać go Sue…

- O! I tu masz przykład jeszcze jednej cechy męskich potomków Hudsonów, kochanie…- powiedziała do synowej.- Oni wszyscy, niby tacy macho, no wiesz, zazdrośnicy, a jak przychodzi, co do czego i mają wyznawać uczucia, to ich odwaga pryska, jak bańka mydlana!- zachichotała.- Nie potrafią przyznać wprost, że kochają. Wiesz, że to ja praktycznie zmusiłam Sama, żeby to powiedział?- mrugnęła.- Inaczej pewnie nadal by smalił do mnie cholewki, a oświadczyłby mi się na łożu śmierci. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, ma się rozumieć!- dodała psotnie.

- Oj nie przesadzaj, Lizzy!- oburzył się Samuel, choć błysk w jego oku przeczył powadze twarzy. Najwyraźniej, doskonale się bawił!- Planowałem ślub przed pięćdziesiątką!- dodał wesoło.

- To chwała Bogu, że ja ci się oświadczyłam!- odparła.- Przynajmniej zdążyłam urodzić dwoje cudownych dzieci, a dziś mogę się cieszyć jeszcze fantastyczną synową.- roześmiała się.

- Naprawdę, to mama oświadczyła się tacie?- zapytała zdumiona Sue.

- A jakże, córeczko!- wtrącił się Sam i zaczął opowieść.- Jak zwykle, zabrałem ją na spacer…Wy to teraz nazywacie randkami.- dodał.- No i kiedy odprowadzałem Liz z powrotem, ona wyskoczyła z takim tekstem: -„Sam…"- to ja do niej:- „Tak, Lizzy?", a ona dalej:-„ Czy ty mnie kochasz?"- spytała mnie prosto z mostu. Byłem zaskoczony, ale odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, że tak… To ona do mnie znowu:- „Więc ożeń się ze mną, zanim osiwieję, albo koniec z nami!"- zażądała. Cóż miałem robić? Padłem na kolana i poprosiłem ją o rękę. Miesiąc później byliśmy już małżeństwem…- dokończył czule patrząc na żonę.- W kwietniu minęło 40 lat…

- To fantastyczna historia!- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. - Nie opowiadałeś mi o tym, Jack.

- Bo sam nie miałem o tym pojęcia!- zawołał zdumiony. Jego rodzice byli pełni niespodzianek…

Do końca wieczoru cała czwórka doskonale się bawiła. Zanim Jack odwiózł Sue do domu, umówili się jeszcze na poranne oglądanie nowego lokum. Popołudnie odpadało, bo przylatywali Thomasowie i Sue musiała zająć się rodzicami aż do wspólnej kolacji. Po ustaleniu szczegółów, młodzi pojechali i czule oraz bardzo długo pożegnawszy się w mieszkaniu dziewczyny, rozstali na kilka następnych godzin. Zasypiali jednak oboje, z szerokimi uśmiechami na ustach…

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

24.

Dom był piękny, jednopiętrowy, zbudowany z ciemnej cegły. Miał spory taras z widokiem na nieduży, ale doskonale wypielęgnowany ogród. Wnętrze było zadziwiająco przestronne, szczególnie główna sypialnia i wspomniana już przez Elizabeth, kuchnia. Chyba niedawno przeprowadzano tu remont, bo kafelki w łazienkach i kuchni wyglądały na nowe, podobnie jak armatura i podłogi. Ściany utrzymane były w jasnych, pastelowych barwach, za wyjątkiem sypialni państwa domu, oczywiście. Tu królowała mieszanina bieli i głębokiego burgunda, nadając wnętrzu nastrojowości i Sue, oczami wyobraźni, już widziała końcowy efekt, kiedy dojdą tu meble, a w szczególności, duże małżeńskie łóżko, przykryte kapą kolorze ścian. Lampy dokończą dzieła…

Pozostałe sypialnie (wszystkie znajdowały się na piętrze, oczywiście), były nieco mniejsze i nie miały swojej łazienki, więc ich lokatorzy będą korzystać ze wspólnej, znajdującej się na końcu korytarza. Tym nie mniej i one miały swój urok.

Parter stanowił w większości część praktyczną domu. Poza dużą kuchnią, z wielką lodówką, znajdował się tu salon, połączony z jadalnią, a wszystko jasne i miłe dla oka. Całość robiła wrażenie i narzeczeni nie potrafili powstrzymać wzruszenia z tak pięknego prezentu.

- Rozumiemy, że wam się podoba?- uśmiechnęli się Hudsonowie.

- Oczywiście, że tak! Zdjęcia nie oddawały połowy jego uroku.- przyznali.

- W takim razie, witajcie w nowym domu!- powiedziała Elizabeth, wręczając im klucze, które zostawiła im agentka.- Kiedy się wprowadzacie?

- Chyba jutro, ale musimy jeszcze iść na zakupy, bo brak tu mebli.- powiedział Jack.- Część starych, da się oczywiście zastosować w tym wnętrzu, ale sądzę że skoro zaczynamy nowe życie, to i nowe meble byłyby nie od rzeczy, prawda, kochanie?- zwrócił się do Sue.

- Prawda. Może weźmiemy wolne już od jutra, bo nie zdążymy przed ślubem. Jeśli do południa kupimy tylko te niezbędne meble, to do wieczora powinniśmy się wprowadzić…- myślała głośno.- Szczególnie, jeśli ekipa pomoże… Resztę dokupimy po powrocie. Co myślisz?- spytała.

- Dokładnie to samo!- zachichotał.- Znów idealnie się zgadzamy!

- Zapominacie, że my też pomożemy i zapewne rodzice Sue, również. Jeśli zakasamy rękawy, gdy będziecie w pracy, możemy spakować rzeczy Jacka. Tym sposobem, zyskamy kilka godzin.- wtrąciła matka Sparky'ego.

- To doskonały pomysł mamo, dzięki!- powiedział brunet.

W odpowiedzi Lizzy tylko mrugnęła wesoło. Po tych słowach, obie pary się rozdzieliły. Państwo Hudson, taksówką wrócili do Jacka, a narzeczeni popędzili do pracy, bo byli już lekko spóźnieni.

- No, nareszcie!- zawołał Bobby, gdy tylko weszli.- Co tak długo?

- Przepraszamy za spóźnienie, ale oglądaliśmy dom, który kupili nam rodzice i trochę nam zeszło.

- Dostaliście dom? Fantastycznie!- rozległy się gratulacje.

- Tak, piękny dom i właśnie dlatego, mamy do ciebie prośbę, D…- zaczęli wolno.

- Mówcie śmiało!- zapewnił.

- Potrzebujemy wolnego już od jutra, inaczej nie zdążymy się wprowadzić przed wyjazdem, a bardzo byśmy chcieli.- powiedziała Sue.

- Nie widzę problemu.- odparł.- A jeśli chodzi o przeprowadzkę, chętnie pomogę…- dodał i reszta krzyknęła:

- My też!

- Dziękujemy.- powiedzieli zgodnie Jack i jego ukochana.- Nie wiecie, ile dla nas znaczy wasze wsparcie…

- Od tego jest rodzina!- zauważył Bobby.

Taka była prawda. Byli rodziną. Nie przez więzy krwi, ale dlatego, że tak o sobie myśleli. Byli rodziną…

Około drugiej, Sue pożegnała towarzystwo i czule pocałowawszy narzeczonego, pojechała na lotnisko, po rodziców.

Początkowo byli rozczarowani, że Jack nie przyjechał z nią, ale wytłumaczyła im, że nie pozwoliły mu na to obowiązki. Zresztą, za kilka godzin i tak mieli się spotkać z nim i z jego rodzicami. Szybko złapała taksówkę i zapakowawszy do bagażnika walizki matki i ojca, pojechała wraz z nimi do domu. Umyślnie nie brała samochodu Jacka, by nie komplikować dojazdów do restauracji, w której zaplanowali spotkanie rodziców.

Na wieść o hojności państwa Hudson, Carla i jej mąż powiedzieli, że skoro teściowie dali im tak kosztowny prezent, to i oni nie będą gorsi i wyposażą dom zgodnie z gustem dzieci. Skoro nie wydali centa na organizację uroczystości, przynajmniej tyle mogą zrobić.

Sue była zdumiona, ale i wzruszona, gestem rodziców. Nie to, żeby byli skąpi, ale wiedziała, że na pewno nie są tak bogaci, jak państwo Hudson. Jej tata był, co prawda, radcą prawnym, ale mama pracowała jako zwykła kierowniczka opieki społecznej i dlatego Sue próbowała ich przekonać, że to zbyt duże obciążenie finansowe dla nich dwojga.

- Kochanie…- odparła na to Carla.- Całe życie czekałam na tę chwilę, na moment kiedy moja córeczka wyjdzie za mąż. Chyba nie sądzisz, że się nie przygotowałam?- zachichotała.

- Nie rozumiem, mamo…- powiedziała zdezorientowana dziewczyna.

- Skarbie…- odezwał się jej ojciec.- Odkąd tylko przyszłaś na świat, a potem zaczęłaś dorastać, mama i ja, rokrocznie odkładaliśmy pewną sumkę na czymś w rodzaju „ślubnego funduszu", że tak to określę…- mówił powoli, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.- …i uzbierało się tego około stu pięćdziesięciu tysięcy dolarów…- dodał z satysfakcją, widząc szok na twarzy córki.

- Ile?

- Sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy, kochanie…- potwierdziła matka.- Musieliśmy być pewni, że wyjdziesz za mąż z klasą. Jak więc widzisz, to żaden problem, byśmy zrobili wam ten mały prezent… Dlatego proponuję, byś zamknęła usta, bo jeszcze coś ci tam wleci!- roześmiała się w asyście męża.

- Nieprawdopodobne…- szepnęła. Szok, w jej przypadku, to zbyt mało powiedziane…

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

25.

Wieczorna kolacja z teściami przebiegła w miłej, spokojnej atmosferze. Zarówno rodzice Jacka, jak i Sue, bardzo przypadli sobie do gustu i niemal od razu znaleźli wspólny język.

Sparky, tuż po tym, jak narzeczona powiadomiła go o kolejnym, niespodziewanym prezencie od Carli i Petera, również wyraził swoją wdzięczność i zapewnił, że nigdy nie zapomni hojności obu par.

- Zapłacicie wnukami…- odparły obie matki, przy wsparciu swych mężów.- Byle szybko, bo nie młodniejemy, a ktoś musi poniańczyć trochę te aniołki!- zachichotały.

- Mamo!- zawołali oboje cicho.

- Oj, cicho bądźcie, wy dewoty!- mrugnęły, bo nie były naiwne, jeśli chodzi o rzeczywiste „stosunki" łączące ich dzieci (przynajmniej Liz, bo to ona znalazła synową, wczesnym rankiem, w mieszkaniu Jacka).

- _Ciekawe, co będą mieli pierwsze?-_ myślała, rozanielona wizją małych Hudsonów. Już nie mogła się doczekać. Zresztą… nie ona jedna…

Zgodnie z ustaleniami, następnego dnia rano, Carla i Liz zajęły się pakowaniem, a narzeczeni, wraz z teściami, wybrali się do Sears'a, by kupić meble.

Po trzech godzinach chodzenia i wybierania, szczęśliwi Sue i Jack, stali się właścicielami wspaniałej, dębowej jadalni, złożonej z kilku efektownych, przeszklonych witryn i komód, a także z dużego stołu i dwunastu krzeseł. Do salonu zakupili dwie duże sofy i kilka innych, funkcjonalnych mebli, które idealnie pasowały do tego, co już mieli w mieszkaniach. Kuchnia była umeblowana, więc tutaj dokupili wyłącznie te sprzęty, jakich nie posiadali wcześniej lub takie, które już dokonywały żywota w ich starych domach. Najbardziej jednak ucieszyli się z wyposażenia sypialni, szczególnie tej swojej… Znaleźli idealne (nieskrzypiące), duże małżeńskie łoże, z bardzo wygodnym materacem, do którego udało im się dopasować pościel i wyśnioną przez Sue kapę, w kolorze burgunda. Do tego doszły dwie małe szafki nocne i dwie stylowe lampy, mające nadać wnętrzu romantycznego półmroku oraz dwie komody. Więcej mebli nie potrzebowali, bo w ich pokoju była duża garderoba, w której swobodnie mogli pomieścić swoje rzeczy. Kolejną godzinkę spędzili na poszukiwaniu odpowiednich żyrandoli, dywanów i zasłon, ale i to udało im się załatwić bez większych problemów, bo przezorna Liz dokładnie pomierzyła okna i podłogi. Na sam koniec zostawili więc łazienki, ale tutaj, to była tylko kwestia kilku chromowanych półek na ręczniki i wieszaków, cała reszta była w domu, a to, czego nie było, mogli zabrać od siebie. W sumie, „fundusz ślubny" stopniał o jakieś 75.000 i Sue ulżyło, że kupili tak dużo, za tak niedużo, zważywszy na jakość mebli… Były eleganckie, solidne i mogły posłużyć im latami.

- Jesteście pewni, że to już wszystko?- zdumiał się Peter, podpisując rachunek.

- Tak, tato.- odpowiedziała Sue.- Niczego więcej nam nie trzeba, a jeśli coś jeszcze nam się przypomni, to dokupimy już sami. Liczyliśmy się z tym wydatkiem…- odparła z wdzięcznym uśmiechem, wspierana przez narzeczonego.

- Jak chcecie. W razie potrzeby, dajcie nam znać…- stwierdził Peter.

- Dzięki, tato.- odparł Jack, który już przywykł, by tak właśnie nazywać teścia (zresztą, na jego własne życzenie).- Jesteście głodni? Może coś zjemy? Trochę nam tu zeszło, a śniadanie było wcześnie.- dodał.

- Nie, synek. Wy idźcie, bo my, z Petem, mamy coś jeszcze do załatwienia…- odparł tajemniczo Sam.

- Pomóc wam w czymś?- zapytali narzeczeni.- Możemy zjeść potem.- zapewnili.

- Nie, kochanie.- powiedział Peter do córki.- To załatwimy sami… Spotkamy się przy samochodzie za pół godzinki.- odpowiedział i pociągnął swata na drugi koniec sklepu, zostawiając zdumioną parę samym sobie.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, zakochani zajrzeli do miejscowej pizzerii, by zagłuszyć głód, który szczególnie dokuczał Sue i z resztą pizzy, starannie zapakowaną w pudła, wrócili do samochodu. Tatusiowie już stali. Trzymając coś za plecami i uśmiechając się szeroko…

Gdy podeszli do auta, Sam i Peter powiedzieli:

- Skoro spędzicie miodowy miesiąc nad jeziorem, nie obejdzie się bez odpowiedniego sprzętu…- zaczęli i wyciągnęli dwie, w pełni wyposażone, węglowe wędki i dwie czapeczki obwieszone haczykami, i założyli na głowy Jacka i Sue.- To tak na wypadek, gdyby inne „sporty" pozbawiły was sił!- mrugnęli psotnie.

- Tato!- zawołali jednocześnie narzeczeni, czerwieniąc się niemiłosiernie, ale po chwili zaczęli się śmiać i z wdzięcznością przyjęli podarunki. Nawet, jeśli nie skorzystają z nich teraz (bo akurat ten „sport", który mieli na myśli teściowie, zamierzali uprawiać najczęściej, jak to możliwe), to na pewno niedługo. Może podczas urlopu wypoczynkowego? W każdym razie, z pewnością nie zmarnują prezentu…

Zadowoleni, wrócili wreszcie do domu, gdzie pakowanie było w szczytowej fazie. Po szybkim obiedzie, Jack i Sue pojechali do nowego gniazdka, by dopilnować ludzi z Sears'a, którzy dowieźli meble i wnosili je do środka. Akcja poszła bardzo sprawnie i Sparky bez żalu dał chłopakom wysokie napiwki.

- Polecamy się na przyszłość!- krzyknęli tylko na odchodnym i już ich nie było.

Do wieczora uwinęli się z resztą rzeczy i mebli, szczególnie, że po pracy zajrzeli do nich przyjaciele i chętnie pomogli, w czym trzeba.

Jako, że w starych mieszkaniach pozostała część mebli, nie było powodu, by teściowie przenosili się do hotelu. Tym sposobem ,mogli „popilnować" narzeczonych, by nie próbowali spotykać się do samego ślubu. Sue wróciła więc do siebie, a Jack, do siebie i oboje byli z tego powodu bardzo rozczarowani…

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Następnego ranka, na kilka godzin przed ślubem, zjawili się bracia Sue, z rodzinami oraz siostra Jacka, z narzeczonym i obie rodziny spotkały się na wspólnym śniadaniu w hotelu Helix, gdzie Myles zorganizował im stolik. Oczywiście, narzeczeni zostali w domach, pod czujną strażą druhen i drużbów, by uniknąć pecha. Nie mogli spotkać się przed ceremonią.

Po powrocie rodziców, Lucy zabrała Sue i jej „orszak" do swojej rezydencji (na szczęście mąż pomyślał przezornie o limuzynie, więc wszyscy zmieścili się za jednym zamachem), by tam dokończyć przygotowania panny młodej.

Gdy Sue, czysta, pachnąca i uczesana zgodnie z planem, wyszła z łazienki w sukni ślubnej, wszystkie zebrane panie oniemiały. Zapierała dech w piersiach…

- Córeczko! Wyglądasz cudownie!- zawołała Carla.

- Jack padnie, jak cię zobaczy, kochanie!- dodała zachwycona Liz.

- Oby nie mamo, nie chcę brać ślubu w szpitalu!- zachichotała, mile połechtana komplementami.

- Mama ma rację…- odezwała się Megan.- Wyglądasz przepięknie, a ta suknia to dzieło sztuki. Mów zaraz, gdzie takie szyją, to sama sobie sprawię coś podobnego!

- Dam ci adres, jak wrócę!- mrugnęła Sue i dodała:- Gdzie tiara?

- Tutaj, tutaj! - zawołała Tippy i ostrożnie wsunęła ozdobę na głowę blondynki.- Idealnie pasuje!- stwierdziła.

- Buty?- zasugerowała Lucy, bo Sue wciąż stała boso.

- Przydałoby się…- odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna i włożyła swoje miękkie sandałki od Herrery.

- No, to czas na dodatki…- odezwała się Carla.- Coś starego…- powiedziała, podając jej kolczyki z dwoma małymi brylantami.- Tata kupił mi je na pierwszą rocznicę ślubu…-wyjaśniła - Od dziś, należą do ciebie.

- Coś nowego…- powiedziała Liz, podając jej śliczną, haftowaną chusteczkę z inicjałami jej i Jacka.

- Coś pożyczonego…- wtrąciła Lucy, zakładając jej na szyję złoty łańcuszek z jednym, brylantem, za to mającym jakieś dwa- trzy karaty (na oko.. Sue niezbyt się na tym znała).

- I coś niebieskiego…- dodała Tara, machając znacząco niebieską, koronkową podwiązką.

- I nie zapomnijcie o kwiatach!- powiedziała Donna, podając Sue wiązankę z bladoróżowych róż.- Teraz jest idealnie…- westchnęła, patrząc na promieniejącą szczęściem przyjaciółkę.- Pięknie!

Nie było chyba w pokoju osoby, która nie podzielałaby jej zachwytu…

Gdy wybiła druga, do pokoju zapukał ojciec panny młodej i ucałowawszy swoją śliczną latorośl, z dumą poprowadził ją do ogrodu, gdzie przy ołtarzu zrobionym z altany Mylesa, czekał podekscytowany Jack. Przed nimi kroczyły uśmiechnięte od ucha do ucha druhny- Donna, Tara, Lucy i Megan, ubrane w jednakowe, bladoróżowe sukienki na ramiączkach i niosące małe bukieciki z białych frezji. One też wyglądały uroczo.

Kiedy zajęły swoje miejsca przy ołtarzu, rozległ się weselny marsz i Sparky podniósł głowę w oczekiwaniu na swą ukochaną oblubienicę. Spojrzał i zapomniał, jak się nazywa…

Szła powoli, wsparta na ramieniu Peta, uśmiechnięta i obleczona w białe cudo… Jej suknia, była atłasową, jednolitą kreacją, w kształcie litery A. Góra, na szerokich ramiączkach była obficie haftowana kwiatowym wzorem, przetykanym gdzieniegdzie perełkami, a była tak misterna, że nie sposób było dojść, jakim cudem przechodziła w przejrzysty, tiulowy dół, z bogato zdobionym brzegiem, rozszerzający się w cudowny tren. Całość wyglądała niesamowicie, jak sama Sue i Jack do reszty oszalał na punkcie swojej narzeczonej. Świat przestał dla niego istnieć. Była tylko ona…

- Wyglądasz pięknie…- wyszeptał drżącym głosem, gdy Peter podał mu dłoń swej córki.

- Dziękuję, Jack. Ty też…- odparła tak samo i po chwili, rozpoczęła się ceremonia.

- Umiłowani bracia i siostry…- zaczął pastor Crawford.- Zebraliśmy się tutaj, w to piękne popołudnie, by być świadkami połączenia Jacka i Sue świętym węzłem małżeńskim. Jeśli ktoś zna powody, by ten związek nie mógł by zawarty, niech przemówi teraz lub zamilknie na wieki…- powiedział. Wobec braku sprzeciwu, kontynuował jednak dalej…

- Czy ty, Jack, bierzesz sobie Sue za żonę i ślubujesz jej miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz to, że jej nie opuścisz aż do śmierci? Że będziesz przy niej w dostatku i w biedzie, w zdrowiu i w chorobie, w dobrych i złych chwilach, aż nasz Pan nie przywoła was do siebie?- zapytał.

Sparky spojrzał z uczuciem w oczy ukochanej i bez wahania odpowiedział:

- Tak.

- Czy ty, Sue…- tym razem zwrócił się do blondynki.- …bierzesz sobie Jacka za męża i ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz to, że nie opuścisz go aż do śmierci? Że będziesz jego towarzyszką w dostatku i w biedzie, w zdrowiu i chorobie, w dobrych i złych chwilach, dopóki Pan nasz nie powoła was do siebie?

- Tak.- odpowiedziała krótko, patrząc z miłością na ukochanego.

- Zatem, wymieńcie obrączki…- polecił pastor.

- Daję ci tę obrączkę, jako znak mojej wiecznej miłości i wierności…- powiedział Jack, wsuwając na jej palec złote kółeczko.

- I ja ofiarowuję ci tę obrączkę, Jack, jako znak mojej miłości i wierności…- wyszeptała, czyniąc to samo.

- Złożyliście przysięgę i przypieczętowaliście ją obrączkami, tak więc, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak ogłosić was mężem i żoną!- uśmiechnął się kapłan.- Możesz pocałować pannę młodą!- dodał, choć było to zbędne, bo szczęśliwy Jack porwał już żonę w ramiona i całował z uczuciem.- To się nazywa pośpiech!- zachichotał pastor i wszyscy buchnęli śmiechem.

Jack nie bardzo się tym przejął i nadal namiętnie obcałowywał Sue, a kiedy wreszcie na siebie spojrzeli, wyznał:

- Wszystko, co ci przysięgałem Sue, to prawda. Masz mój szacunek, moją wierność, ale przede wszystkim, od pięciu długich lat, masz moją miłość i to się nigdy nie zmieni…

Patrzyła na niego przez łzy szczęście, i nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Spełniły się jej sny…

- I ja mówiłam poważnie, Jack… Każde słowo to szczera prawda.- powiedziała cicho.- Kocham cię od pierwszej chwili, gdy cię ujrzałam i nigdy nie przestanę…- wyznała w końcu. Nareszcie to powiedziała.

- Kocham cię, skarbie! Kocham!- zawołał szczęśliwy i znów ją pocałował…

- Wiedziałam, że zadziała! Po prostu, wiedziałam!- powiedziała cicho Tippy, gdy obie z Lucy, wzruszone, patrzyły na zakochanych i szczęśliwych nowożeńców.- Na Crasha podziałało!- dodała.

- Aj, tam!- odparła Luce.- Pamiętasz, co powiedziała Madame Rostova? Jeśli nie ma miłości, to jej eliksir jej nie wzbudzi. On tylko pomaga sobie uświadomić, że kogoś kochasz i delikatnie pcha cię ku tej osobie, nic więcej. Zresztą i bez tego pewnie w końcu byliby razem…- ciągnęła.

- Może i tak…- potwierdziła Tara. - … ale chyba lepiej, że Sue poszła do ślubu bez siwizny we włosach, nie sądzisz?- spytała pani Manning, wciąż chichocząc.

- Co racja, to racja…- zgodziła się pani Leland.

Tak, czy inaczej… dopięły swego!

KONIEC


	27. dodatek specjalny

**A/N**: _Ten rozdział, to taki mały bonusik do „Sposobu na miłość". Na stronie, gdzie był publikowany w pierwszej kolejności, był opisany jako sequel, ale doszłam do wniosku, że tutaj nie ma sensu publikować go oddzielnie, dlatego, moi złoci Czytelnicy, potraktujcie go jako epilog. Enjoy! ;)_

„_**Jedyne, na co mam ochotę, to ty…"**_

- Jack…- wymruczała, leżąc na olbrzymim ręczniku, tuż obok swojego seksownego męża. Od godziny wygrzewali się na plaży przed swoim domkiem, nad jeziorem Tahoe, ciesząc się miodowym miesiącem. Sparky miał na sobie tylko kąpielówki, a jego atletyczne i apetyczne ciało, powoli nabierało coraz ciemniejszej barwy, pieszczone promieniami słońca, coraz bardziej rozpalając wyobraźnię nowej pani Hudson.

- Tak, kochanie?…- odparł leniwie, obracając się tak, by mógł bez problemu podziwiać kuszące kształty swojej żony, odzianej tylko w seksowne bikini, w kolorze fuksji.

Od tygodnia, był najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie, bo w dniu, kiedy ją poślubił, dowiedział się, że i ona go kocha. Nie to, żeby nie był szczęśliwy w tygodniu poprzedzającym ich ślub, bo był. Tyle, że wtedy był przekonany, że dla niej, jest tylko przyjacielem, z którego zgodziła się wyjść, bo spędziła z nim noc, której oboje nie pamiętali. W dniu, kiedy złożył jej przysięgę i wyznał miłość, usłyszał, że jego Sue, jego wyśniona żona kocha go równie mocno, co on ją, a przez ostatni tydzień nie szczędziła mu dowodów. Prawdę mówiąc, to był pierwszy dzień, który spędzili poza domkiem, stąd jego leniwy ton. Maraton przyjemności, jaki ostatnio uprawiali, był dość wyczerpujący, ale nie zamieniłby go na nic innego, bo od tygodnia, jego życie było bliskie utopii…

- Posmaruj mi plecy…- szepnęła.- Chyba się przypiekłam.- zauważyła, a Sparky natychmiast rozpoczął oględziny. Jej skóra była jedwabista i niesłychanie przyjemna w dotyku, a do tego, nabierała ładnej opalenizny.

- Troszeczkę.- zauważył.- Powinniśmy wrócić do domku, zanim będzie gorzej…- zaproponował, a w jego oczach znów dostrzegła znajomą iskierkę pożądania.

- Wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie, Hudson, ale chcę się poopalać, inaczej po powrocie nie opędzę się od pytań. Smaruj kochanie!- powiedziała zdecydowanie, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech, gdy zobaczyła jego niewątpliwie rozczarowany wyraz twarzy. Nie sądziła, że Jack może być tak nienasycony, jednak bynajmniej jej to nie przeszkadzało, bo szczerze mówiąc i ona uwielbiała się z nim kochać.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, serduszko…- wymruczał, chwytając balsam i zmysłowo rozprowadzając emulsję po jej plecach. Kiedy dłoń Jacka znalazła się pomiędzy jej łopatkami, zdradziecko wsuwając się pod stanik, zadrżała. Zrobił to celowo i o tym wiedziała. Było to jedno z tych miejsc, na których jego dotyk odczuwała w dwójnasób, jedno z tych miejsc, które pieszczone jego dłonią, czy wargami (tak, jak teraz), doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa…

- Jack, skarbie…- wyszeptała drżącym z pożądania głosem.- Miałeś posmarować mi plecy…- przypomniała, patrząc na niego zamglonym wzrokiem.

- I smaruję, kochanie…- odparł z miną niewiniątka. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co jej robi i nie zamierzał przestać, dopóki nie dostanie tego, czego pragnie, czyli jej…

- Nie. I dobrze o tym wiesz…- jęknęła, gdy ręka jej męża zsunęła się niebezpiecznie nisko, wabiąc ją i kusząc…- Specjalnie to robisz, bo wiesz, jak na mnie działasz!

- Czy to źle, że chciałbym spędzić trochę czasu z moją piękną żoną, z dala od tych wszystkich turystów?- zapytał, robiąc maślane oczy.

- Kochanie…- powiedziała cicho.- Ależ my spędziliśmy mnóstwo czasu z dala od nich.- uśmiechnęła się tak, że serce wykonało mu w piersi salto mortale.- Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia, widzę słońce…- dodała zmysłowo.

- I po raz ostatni na dziś, kochanie!- stwierdził, zdecydowanie wstając i biorąc ją na ręce. - Idziemy pracować nad juniorem!- mrugnął.

- Jack!- zawołała czerwieniąc się jak piwonia, usiłując wydostać się z jego silnych ramion.

- Co, skarbie?

- Nie możemy!- mówiła

- Ależ możemy, kochanie, możemy! Bo opalanie mi się znudziło, a na ryby też nie mam ochoty, wiesz?- wyszeptał zmysłowo.- Jedyne, na co mam ochotę, to ty…

KONIEC


End file.
